


Время Ехо

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who, Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Отсылка к книге Майкла Муркока «Приход Террафилов».</p></blockquote>





	Время Ехо

День 101 дня 116 года начался так же, как и большинство стандартных дней до него, за исключением редких случаев, как правило, связанных с каким-нибудь необычным заданием или случаем, который мне довелось расследовать, являясь Ночным Лицом Почтеннейшего Начальника Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска Джуффина Халли. Впрочем, может быть, и не совсем. В этот день я проснулся раньше обычного на целых два часа – солнце едва перевалило за точку зенита. Разлепив глаза и, на удивление, не чувствуя никакой усталости, хотя лег я вчера – а точнее, сегодня, уже после рассвета, – я огляделся в поисках того, что могло прервать мой крепкий, а главное, – очень приятный сон. 

Однако виновник обнаруживаться не желал. Плотные шторы были надежно задернуты, коты-переростки Элла и Армстронг, давно привыкшие к распорядку дня, тихо посапывали, обложив мои бока с обеих сторон. Однако я почему-то совершенно точно знал, что проснулся не по своей воле. Подумав еще с пару минут и на всякий случай потыкав воображаемой палочкой свою мощную, но непредсказуемую интуицию, я понял, что меня тревожило очень странное чувство. Странное – не значит необъяснимое. Точнее, я не знал, что это было за чувство, но точно знал, почему оно меня тревожило: обычно, если оно появлялось, спокойным скучным ночным отсидкам в кабинете с ногами на столе шефа – и по совместительству моем – наступал конец.

Помедлив еще с дюжину минут – а вдруг интуиция просыпается чуть медленнее меня и сейчас разразится чем-нибудь удивительным и интересным, – но так ничего и не сообразив, я наконец решил отложить утреннюю загадку на потом и встать. Стоило мне пошевелиться, как кошки, словно все это время и не спали вовсе, подорвались и с голодным мяуканьем унеслись к своим мискам. Я проследил взглядом за их пушистыми хвостами, исчезающими за дверью, и, вздохнув, поплелся следом.

Завершив утренний моцион, я встал у зеркала, разглядывая свою заспанную мятую физиономию и решая, пойти завтракать или заказать еду домой. Как ни странно, лень проиграла практичности, и я пошел одеваться. Сей процесс тоже занял некоторое время, потому что я потратил еще минут пятнадцать, лениво решая, пойти ли сразу после завтрака на работу – распугивать посетителей и озадачивать коллег своим ранним приходом, – или нет, благо до начала службы оставалось еще много времени. Решив в пользу первого, я все же нацепил черную в красивых золотых кругах мантию Смерти, к которой привык неожиданно для самого себя, как к собственной коже, и двинулся прочь, бросив котам пару прощальных слов. Хотя не то, чтобы это требовалось: удовлетворившись завтраком, эти неблагодарные толстые зверюги уже завалились обратно на кровать и, кажется, мирно и на этот раз совершенно искренне сопели.

День в Ехо стоял дивный: солнце слабо, но приятно припекало, расцвечивая и без того яркие мозаичные дороги сотнями красок. Мой черный наряд разительно выделялся во всем этом великолепии. Где-то на середине улицы я остановился и огляделся, решая, где же сегодня насладиться горячей камрой. Мне вспомнилась относительно недавняя моя жизнь в другом доме, в другом районе города, неподалеку от трактира «Сытый скелет» – одного из многих «скелетообразных» трактиров, раскинувшихся по всему городу. Еда там была приличная, камра – конечно, похуже, чем в любимом заведении шефа, «Обжоре Бунбе», но лучше, чем там, камры в городе Ехо все равно не существовало. Подумав, я решил для разнообразия посетить один из «Скелетов», и мне даже было все равно, какой именно.

Сегодня был день внезапных взбалмошных решений – кстати, еще один намек от Вселенной, что в ближайшее время должно было произойти что-нибудь необычное. 

Прогулявшись по улицам, я наконец наткнулся на один из «Скелетов» – на «Пляшущего». Зайдя внутрь, по привычке тут же стал выискивать взглядом заветную нишу, секрет которой в свое время мне открыл сэр Кофа Йох: в каждом трактире незабвенного Гоппы Талабуна в специальной нише сидел настоящий скелет ее бывшего владельца и по совместительству трагически погибшего от обжорства родственника нынешнего хозяина. В «Пляшущий скелет» я до сих пор не попадал, так что местную достопримечательность не видел. И, в самом деле, в дальнем конце большого зала, утыканного уютными столиками, в нише стоял скелет. Стоял он как-то сам по себе, без поддерживающих его веревок или подпорок, причем умудрившись изогнуть конечности в некоем подобии веселого танца навроде гопака. Привыкшего ко всяким чудесам меня этот факт скорее позабавил, чем удивил. 

Я уселся за стол, заказал подошедшему хозяину, подобострастно взиравшему на мантию Смерти, кувшин камры и плотный завтрак, и стал размышлять о своем утреннем пробуждении. Конечно, шестое чувство и надежная интуиция еще ни разу меня не подводили. Я их – да, бывало, но никак не наоборот. Сэр Джуффин Халли, мой дорогой начальник, наставник и учитель, был более чувствителен, чем я, ко всяким проявлениям недозволенной магии – которые, к счастью и покою Джуффина, стали проявляться немного реже с тех пор, как было выпущено послабление для поваров с разрешением использовать магию до двадцатой ступени. И уж тем более он лучше меня умел прислушиваться к своим – и даже к моим! – ощущениям и легче их интерпретировать. Однако что-то мне подсказывало, что даже такой старый мудрец, как Почтенный Начальник Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска, расскажи я ему о своих переживаниях, не сумеет разобраться, к чему все это было. Я ничуть не сомневался в его способностях, но ощущения есть ощущения.

К тому времени, когда на тарелке не осталось еды, а камра – довольно приличная, надо сказать, – закончилась, я додумался только до одного: это определенно имело значение, но какое, я не знал, дырку над ним в небе!

Вышел из таверны я неторопливо и в том же темпе пешком двинулся в Дом у Моста, без каких бы то ни было усилий раздвигая перед собой поток прохожих звоном колокольчиков на сапогах и одним своим видом. Репутация моя в Ехо была крепка как никогда. Торопиться было некуда. Я и так собирался явиться на службу на пару часов раньше положенного. Но мне не терпелось снова оказаться в своем кабинете. Во-первых, свою работу я любил. Во-вторых, меня распирало от ощущения, что сегодняшняя ночь не будет привычно унылой.

В Общем Зале я застал сэра Шурфа Лонли-Локли, Мастера Пресекающего Ненужные Жизни, склонившегося над своим рабочим дневником. Когда я вошел, он поднял голову и, едва заметно заинтересованно вздернув бровь, приветливо кивнул. Я ответил тем же, про себя от души радуясь тому, как после приключений в Кеттари потеплел он сам и наши отношения в частности. Когда я вошел в кабинет, Джуффина на месте не было, зато наш мудрый общительный буривух Куруш сидел на своем месте и поглядывал на меня любопытным взглядом.

– Здравствуй, Макс, – протянул он.

– Здравствуй, мой хороший, – улыбнулся я. – Как наши дела?

– Все тихо. – Мне показалось, что Куруш вздохнул словно бы разочарованно. Странная, совершенно непохожая на своих соплеменников птица любила увлекательные приключения не меньше меня. – Есть орехи?

Я усмехнулся и, недолго думая, полез шарить по ящикам стола шефа. Сгреб в ладонь горсть орехов и стал скармливать довольному Курушу.

– Не успел прийти, и тут же принялся подкупать птицу, взяточник, – раздался у меня за спиной улыбающийся голос. Я обернулся. Начальник стоял в дверях, сверля меня внимательным взглядом под хитрую ухмылочку. – Ты чего так рано, сэр Макс?

Я пожал плечами, продолжая скармливать орехи буривуху.

– Соскучился, – сказал я, заискивающе хлопнув ресницами и изобразив кокетливое выражение лица. С недавних пор я старался почаще напоминать, как пару дюжин дней назад Джуффин превратил меня в женщину. Ради дела, конечно, но факт-то остается фактом.

Шеф рассмеялся.

– Ладно, леди Мерилин, располагайся, раз пришел, я все равно собирался уходить. Последи за порядком, развлеки коллектив. Вон, наше дорогое Дневное Лицо что-то не по характеру мрачное ходит сегодня. – Он махнул рукой себе за спину, очевидно, указывая на кабинет Мелифаро с наглухо закрытой дверью. Я кивнул, почти не слыша его слов и раздумывая, стоит ли рассказать Джуффину про свое пробуждение, пока он не смылся, или повременить.

Джуффин, как всегда, заметил, что меня что-то гнетет.

– Что это с тобой такое?

Внутренняя борьба разрешилась в пользу гордости. Я покачал головой.

– Да так, ерунда. Не берите в голову, Джуффин. – Я подумал и добавил, чтобы дать ему понять, что разговор, однако, мне понадобится: – Есть какое-то ощущение, но я хочу сначала сам разобраться.

Джуффин помолчал несколько секунд, вглядываясь в меня своим пронзительным взглядом, а затем усмехнулся.

– Ну, как хочешь, парень. Если разберешься или, наоборот, застрянешь, шли зов, подумаем вместе.

Я снова кивнул, и, очевидно, удовлетворенный этим, Джуффин исчез. Мы с Курушем остались в кабинете одни. Я уселся за стол, привычно закинул ноги на столешницу и приготовился к старому доброму ничегонеделанью. Буривух, довольно нахохлившись, молча клевал носом. Я даже почти расслабился. Да ну их к Темным Магистрам, эти ощущения. Чего человеку спросонья не примерещится.

Даже в моей голове это прозвучало неубедительно.

Идиллия существовала недолго: минут через двадцать дверь кабинета распахнулась, и в нее заглянула голова в цветастом тюрбане.

– Макс? – Мелифаро выглядел так, будто ожидал застать меня в моем же собственном кабинете в последнюю очередь. Впрочем, вполне оправданно, так как до начала моей службы оставался еще минимум час. – Ты чего тут делаешь? А Джуффин где?

– Сбежал Джуффин, – бросил я, не очень старательно изображая недовольство: в последнее время Мелифаро стал реагировать на мои шутки так, будто не мог понять, всерьез я говорю или нет. – Бросил нас тут совсем одних-одинешенек. Не иначе как жареным запахло.

Увидев его недоуменную рожу, я понял, что уничтожил собственную шутку очередным непонятным фразеологизмом из своего Мира. Я устало махнул рукой.

– Нету Джуффина, короче.

Мелифаро вздохнул и все-таки решил войти.

– Ну и хорошо. – Он плюхнулся в кресло напротив меня. В одном Джуффин был определенно прав: вид у нашего вечно болтливого шутника Мелифаро был как у побитой собаки. – Угостишь камрой?

Не сказав ни слова, я поднялся и принялся возиться с миниатюрной плиткой, спрятанной в столе начальника. Камра у меня выходила с каждым разом все лучше и, хотя ей было далеко до той, что готовили в «Обжоре Бунбе», я начинал испытывать от продукта собственного приготовления искреннее удовольствие и даже некоторый намек на гордость. Когда я поставил перед Мелифаро кружку, он, не дожидаясь приглашения, тут же опрокинул ее в себя, словно стопку водки. Крякнуть только не хватало для пущего эффекта.

– Ты чего это, Девятый Том? – удивленно вопросил я, усаживаясь назад. Его вид начинал меня всерьез беспокоить. 

Мелифаро со стуком поставил кружку на стол. Я на всякий случай подлил еще, но на этот раз он, похоже, никуда не торопился.

– Не знаю, – наконец пожал он плечами.

Я приподнял бровь.

– Ты меня не пугай, – попросил я. – Тебя словно… слушай, не встала ли часом на твой след наша незабвенная Меламори? Для профилактики.

Уж мне ли не знать, что такое вполне возможно. Как-то раз наша Мастер Преследования Затаившихся и Бегущих встала и на мой след – для профилактики. Ни к чему хорошему это не привело, хотя, казалось, мы оба хоть немного, но пережили последствия.

Мелифаро отмахнулся от меня так, словно ладонью отгонял бесов.

– Дырку над тобой в небесах, Макс, ты что несешь? – честно возмутился он, а затем опять умолк. 

Я решил на него не давить. Когда человек в таком состоянии глушит камру залпом, словно это «Джубатыкская пьянь», и приходит к Джуффину с таким белым лицом, это значит, у него что-то случилось, и он хочет об этом рассказать. Только ему нужно немного храбрости и пара хорошо подобранных слов. Камра храбрости вряд ли добавляла, но я надеялся, что она совместно с моим сочувственным молчанием возымеет хотя бы слабый эффект.

– Если ты хотел поговорить с Джуффином, – через пару минут тактично начал я, больше чтобы развеять повисшую тишину, которая начинала постепенно давить на нервы, – просто пошли ему зов.

Мелифаро отчаянно покачал головой.

– Нет, нет, не надо. Вообще… вообще, это больше по твоей части. Ты же у нас вроде мастер по части кошмаров.

Я все-таки слегка удивился. Да, мастер. Как же. Один-два раза с сумасшедшим кровожадным призраком во сне встречался – и уже мастер. Но я промолчал, давая Дневному Бледному Лицу собраться с мужеством. Наконец, он отставил кружку с недопитой камрой, и пристально посмотрел на меня.

– Слушай, Ночной Кошмар, ты же во снах всякую дрянь видел, которая живой оказывалась. Ну, там, призраков всяких, Магистров неупокоенных, вурдалаков им в рот. Вот ты можешь эту гадость от обычных кошмаров отличить?

Я несколько раз моргнул, глядя на него и пытаясь вспомнить те несколько жутких снов, которые я наблюдал сразу же после переезда в свой первый дом. Единственное, что реально отличалось тогда от обычных снов – они были реальными. В смысле совершенно _натуральными_ , словно я и правда лежал на собственном столе и таращился в окно на приближающееся привидение почившего соседа.

В конце концов, я пожал плечами. Да что я понимал в своих силах-то?

– Я просто чувствовал. Просто знал, что это по-настоящему, и ничего хорошего, если я этот сон решу досмотреть, не будет. А что ты видел?

– Да Магистры его знают, что я видел, – буркнул Мелифаро.

Он снова умолк. Я решил, что в этот раз позволять ему уходить в себя нельзя. К тому же, мне становилось любопытно: это что же, уже у Мелифаро появилось кровожадное привидение по соседству?

– Давай, колись.

Он даже на секунду забыл про свою меланхолию.

– Чего-чего?

Я мотнул головой, проклиная свои дурацкие привычки.

– Рассказывай давай. Ты пришел поговорить – так давай поговорим.

– Ладно. Мучитель ты, Ночной Кошмар.

И он рассказал мне свой, надо сказать, действительно прилично действующий на нервы сон. 

Несчастный безымянный по грешной инициативе своего знаменитого отца сэр Мелифаро мирно спал в собственной кровати в собственном доме, видя уже не первый чудесный сон. Ему снился чудесный пустой пляж на берегу кристально чистого водоема и две рыжеволосые леди, чьими улыбками можно было бы освещать Ехо по ночам. Как внезапно мир и покой этого в высшей степени райского уголка был нарушен чудовищным звуком, резким, скрежещущим, разрывающим барабанные перепонки. Испуганные леди подорвались и убежали, и Мелифаро подскочил на своей кровати в полной темноте. Всего мгновение он думал, что проснулся, однако быстро убедился, что это не так, поскольку звук продолжался, и даже казался громче. Он подскочил к окну, пристально вглядываясь в ночную улицу, освещенную оранжевыми светильниками, но так ничего и не увидел, хотя был уверен, что звук исходил именно оттуда, прямо от подножия крыльца его дома.

В конце концов, скрежет с глухим стуком затих, и Ехо во сне Мелифаро снова погрузился в мирную сонливую тишину. Он уже думал вернуться в постель и попытаться снова перескочить в сон с пляжем и дамами, как вдруг ощутил странный, неприятный холод. Повинуясь наитию, он обернулся. В дверях спальни висело большое черное облако. Нет, самое натуральное черное облако, густое, жуткое, клубящееся. Оно не двигалось и не рассасывалось, как положено приличному облаку или туману. Оно просто висело там. Несколько мгновений Мелифаро вглядывался в него. А затем произошло нечто еще более подозрительное: у облака появились глаза. Они просто выросли – или открылись, Магистры его знают, где они скрывались, – в верхней части, две вытянутых сверкающих, красных, как рубины, щели. Он и понял-то, что это глаза, только потому, что показалось, будто эти самые щели сверлят его взглядом. 

А еще через мгновение облако начало двигаться. Оно опустилось пониже, и на ковер из общей массы вытянулось множество точно таких же черных дымчатых щупалец. Расползаясь в стороны, они медленно потянули своего владельца глубже в комнату. Сон начинал обретать очертания кошмара, и словно в подтверждение этому Мелифаро почувствовал, что окаменел. Он буквально прирос к полу, не в силах сдвинуться даже на сантиметр. Ну какой служащий Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска, тем более Дневное Лицо Почтеннейшего Начальника, так позорно застынет перед лицом опасности? Только во сне такое и было возможно. 

Щупальца существа дрогнули, оно вдруг взмыло в воздух и с бешеным криком голодного хищника ринулось на ошалевшего Мелифаро. Тот наконец очнулся и в последний момент дернулся в сторону. Черное облако промахнулось и с размаху врезалось в окно, но не разбило его, а, словно дым, просочилось в щели. Мелифаро повезло чуть меньше: поскользнувшись на дрожащих от напряжения ногах, он рухнул на пол и ударился головой об угол столика.

Проснулся Мелифаро уже утром, в своей постели, совершенно здоровый, целый, но изрядно испуганный. Сон, как живой, стоял перед глазами. Мелифаро, конечно, был не из тех, кого пугали ночные кошмары – кроме одного, единственного и неповторимого Ночного Кошмара, – да и вообще его мало что пугало. Однако весь день, до самого вечера, его терзало дурное предчувствие, и в конце концов он дотерзался до похода к Джуффину если не за ответами, то хотя бы за успокоительным, даже если ради него придется использовать запрещенную магию.

Когда Мелифаро сдавленно умолк, недовольно потупившись и явно чувствуя себя глупо из-за дурацких страхов, я долгое время молчал. Он казался действительно испуганным и смятенным, и, честно говоря, мне было его ужасно жаль. Во-первых, такие кошмары и врагу не пожелаешь, даже если они и есть всего лишь кошмары. А во-вторых…

Во-вторых, мне было очень трудно сказать намучившемуся за день другу, что его мучения, возможно, и не были напрасны. Так мне подсказывала моя знаменитая интуиция, а я привык ей доверять.

– Так, – сказал я, больше чтобы просто что-нибудь сказать, потому что дальнейшие действия придумывал на ходу. Мелифаро с тревогой, словно арестант в зале суда, ждал моего приговора, уткнувшись носом в чашку с уже остывшей камрой. 

Я попробовал представить себе, что это обычное дело и принес его не мой коллега и друг, а какой-нибудь чужой человек с улицы. Первым делом нужно было осмотреться и решить, стоит ли дело вообще того, чтобы его расследовать. То есть, убедиться в том, действительно ли это был сон, или моя звонящая во все колокола интуиция снова подкидывала мне работу.

– Так, – определившись, наконец повторил я. – Давай, собирайся, поедем к тебе. Так сказать, осмотрим место событий.

Мелифаро поднял на меня тяжелый взгляд.

– Ты что, Макс? Обижаешь! Думаешь, я там все с утра не осмотрел? Осмотрел, обползал, обшарил. Все на своих местах, даже смотри, вот! – он повернулся ко мне боком, сдвинув тюрбан и указывая пальцем на свой висок. – Даше шишки нет, а я во сне сильно приложился. И датчик молчит – никакой незаконной магии, даже выше второй ступени – ничего!

– Все равно поехали. Знаешь, как говорят на моей незабвенной родине? «Одна голова – хорошо, а две – лучше». Поехали.

Я поднялся.

– Последишь тут за порядком, Куруш? – чуть виновато спросил я и добавил, чтобы надавить на жалость, если буривух был вообще способен на такое чувство: – Сам знаешь, дружба – святое дело.

– Дружба – святое дело, – повторил Куруш, насупившись. А потом совсем нахохлился, распушился и пробормотал не терпящим возражений тоном: – Пирожных принесите.

Пообещав птице полдюжины пирожных, я, подталкивая Мелифаро, двинулся к выходу из Управления.

 

Часа три спустя мы вышли из огромного – по крайней мере, по моим меркам, – дома Мелифаро не солоно хлебавши. Честно говоря, предлагая осмотреть «место происшествия», я ничуть не желал оскорбить его и искренне верил, что Мелифаро, как сотрудник Войска и профессиональный, хоть и болтливый человек, произвел все необходимые проверки еще до того, как выпил утреннюю камру. По большей части я просто надеялся, что войду в его спальню, и меня снова посетит знакомое шестое чувство: я не буду знать, откуда оно взялось, но буду точно уверен, что оно совершенно верное.

Однако что-то с моим шестым чувством сегодня случилось не то. Единственное, что я понял: того, что напугало наше доброе Первое Лицо до потери самого дорогого в его жизни – чувства юмора, – в комнате не было. А «уже» или «никогда» – неизвестно.

Раздосадованные неудачей, мы брели по улицам Ехо. Все, что можно было обсудить, мы обсудили дома у Мелифаро, поэтому мы просто зашли поужинать, купили пирожных для коррумпированного буривуха и в чуть приподнятом, но все же по-прежнему нестройном настроении побрели к Дому у Моста. 

Когда мы наконец добрались до места службы, уже совсем стемнело, и улицы Ехо залил оранжевый свет светильников. Наша половина дома была пуста. Мелифаро решил остаться на работе – по иррациональным или реальным, неважно, зато по вполне понятным причинам идти домой ему не хотелось. Я снова предложил ему свою постель и компанию двух здоровых жирных котов, которые могли послужить заслоном от любых кошмаров, благо всем троим предстояло сегодня ночью скучать без меня. Он невнятно отшутился, поблагодарил меня и удалился к себе в кабинет – меня терзало смутное ощущение, что он собирался до ночи мерить шагами комнату, а затем уснуть где-нибудь на креслах или вообще на стуле.

Однако сам я не успел даже повернуться, чтобы двинуться к себе. Дверь в коридор приемной громко хлопнула, и в Зал вошел человек. При первом же взгляде на него можно было понять, что вместе с ним в и без того не особо тихую жизнь сегодняшнего вечернего Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска вошли серьезные проблемы. Он был одет совершенно несвойственно для Ехо: темные расширявшиеся к бедрам штаны, заправленная в них белая рубаха, куртка из даже на вид дорогой, хорошо отделанной, но грубой кожи. Я почувствовал укол тревоги: на куртке у него была молния – предмет, не существующий не только в Ехо, но и во всем Соединенном Королевстве, равно как и вообще в Мире Стрежня. Или я начинал сходить с ума, или мои земляки потянулись сюда косяками.

Мужчина этот был очень молод: на вид ему было не больше восемнадцати лет по меркам моей родины, впрочем, утверждать это в Ехо значило проявить неслыханную тупость. Он был осунувшимся, бледным, как полотно. На руках, почти по локоть открытых засученными рукавами крутки, красовались легкие красноватые следы вроде ожогов. Он страшно шатался, с трудом находя опору под ногами, но не был пьян – скорее, абсолютно без сил.

Он открыл рот, но из горла его донесся только глухой хрип.

– По… Помогите… – наконец выдавил он, и вдруг споткнулся и всей тяжестью своего тела рухнул на пол, распластавшись на животе. 

Меня словно ударило током. Вырвавшись из ступора, я уронил коробку со взяткой для буривуха и бросился к лежавшему ничком парню. Но не успел я сделать и пары шагов, как произошло еще нечто зловещее и, признаться, пугающее. 

Над телом парня быстро поднималось маленькое черное облачко. Сочившийся из-под груди дым, словно смог пожара, собирался под потолком, пока не сплелся в крупное облако черного тумана. Я остолбенело смотрел на него. В верхней части показались две узкие алые щели. Тварь зыркнула на меня холодящим кровь взглядом и, резко нырнув вниз, хлынула под дверь. Я снялся с места и подбежал к лежавшему на земле человеку, уже каким-то даже не шестым, а седьмым или десятым чувством зная, что он мертв.

Из своего кабинета показался ошарашенный грохотом Мелифаро. Приготовленная сдавленная шутка – тень временно утерянной привычки, – застыла у него на языке, когда он увидел сэра Макса, Смерть на Королевской службе, над свеженьким трупом парня в одежде другого Мира. Думаю, если бы челюсть Мелифаро не крепилась так надежно к его черепу набором жил, мышц и кожи, она упала бы на пол.

Утекающий под дверь хвостик черного дыма он так и не заметил.

А я ведь почти поверил в сон Мелифаро. Почти.

 

Через двадцать минут прискакали все поднятые по тревоге служащие Тайного Сыска, и первым из них примчался Джуффин – он что, ночевал где-то поблизости? Потому что я никогда в своей грешной жизни не поверю, что он гнал амобилер со скоростью, доходящей до моих безумных сорока километров в час. Или сэр Джуффин Халли умел телепортироваться, но не торопился делиться со мной этим великим знанием?

Увидев труп на полу посреди Общего Зала, наш начальник неожиданно расхохотался, заставив подпрыгнуть нервного забившегося в угол Мелифаро. После того, как я без особой радости сообщил ему, что сон его сном не был вовсе, бедный мой друг окончательно загрустил.

– Убийство с доставкой на дом! – провозгласил Джуффин, отсмеявшись. – Вам настолько лень выходить из дома? Ну, и кто у нас свидетель?

Я вздохнул. 

– У вас целых два свидетеля, Джуффин, – сказал я, кивнув на Дневное Лицо и себя.

Повинуясь быстрому жесту Джуффина, мы с Мелифаро вошли в кабинет. Начальник закрыл за нами дверь и уселся за свой стол, который по всем законам ночи должен был принадлежать мне. Делать было нечего, я плюхнулся в кресло и вдруг почувствовал себя очень усталым. На беднягу Мелифаро смотреть было вообще жалко, и я не мог себе представить, чтобы ему пришлось еще раз повторять свой рассказ, тем более сейчас, когда он знал, что все произошедшее ни сном, ни больной фантазией не было.

– Ну что, мастер дурных предчувствий, дырку над тобой в небе, притянул ты нам несчастье? – буркнул Джуффин в мою сторону, очевидно, припомнив недавний разговор. – Рассказывайте.

Я бросил еще один взгляд на Мелифаро, а затем – на Куруша, старательно доедавшего последнее заслуженное пирожное.

– Признаться, у меня нет сил, – вздохнул я, так и не дав вставить слова Мелифаро, открывшему было рот с лицом узника, ведомого на плаху. – Куруш, ты был здесь. Расскажешь Джуффину, о чем мы с Мелифаро говорили здесь этим вечером?

Очевидно, взятка моя пришлась как нельзя кстати, потому что довольный донельзя буривух даже задумываться не стал – просто сходу, лаконично, но дельно пересказал начальнику всю историю. За это время Мелифаро, кажется, наконец справился с первоначальным шоком и уже немного повеселел – даже самая неприятная правда иногда лучше неизвестности!

Когда Куруш закончил и деловито умолк, я, не дожидаясь приглашения, описал Джуффину приход неизвестного парня, старательно опуская свои подозрения о его принадлежности к другому Миру, но всячески давая Джуффину это понять. Мог бы, наверное, и не стараться, язык не ломать – наш Почтеннейший Начальник точно свою должность не за красивые глаза получил и дураком не был. 

– Так, понятно, – Джуффин задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Тварь из дыма, говоришь.

– Что это такое, Джуффин? Никогда ничего жутче не видел. 

К моему невиданному разочарованию, он пожал плечами.

– Представь себе, я тоже. Ты пока рассказывал, я через тебя на эту гадость взглянул, и ручаюсь, что, если в Мире и может существовать нечто подобное, никто с ним еще не сталкивался. 

– А отчего умер этот бедолага? – спросил Мелифаро. – Вурдалаков в глотку этой гадкой твари, парню от силы лет пятьдесят.

Пятьдесять. Мальчишка, внешне годившийся мне в сыновья, оказывается, мог бы меня сыном назвать. И все же, по меркам Мира, это было слишком мало.

Джуффин барабанил пальцами по столу.

– Выясним, – коротко отрезал он, наверняка стараясь скрыть тот факт, что и этого он, хоть убей, не знает. Дело это начинало дурно попахивать, как сказали бы на моей утерянной родине, да и на фиктивной родине, наверное, тоже.

Из-за двери вдруг послышались шумные шаги, голоса. Они стремительно приближались. Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел очередной незнакомец, по пятам преследуемый срочно вызванным по беспрецедентному поводу младшим служащим. Тот беспокойно посмотрел на Джуффина.

– Сэр Джуффин, простите, я пытался его задержать, но…

Незнакомец – между прочим, тоже тот еще фрукт, ничуть не хуже мертвеца, лежавшего сейчас в нашем Общем зале, – прервал его, порывисто взмахнув руками. Одет он был еще ужаснее. Пожалуй, самые ярые модники Ехо, даже привыкшие к странному виду туристов, хлопнулись бы в обморок при виде этого недоразумения. Длинный, угловатый и слишком уж активный для мужика с конечностями, которые летали в разные стороны, словно существуя отдельно от своего тела, он был одет в черные брюки, к вящему ужасу подогнутые у щиколоток, полосатую рубашку и зеленый пиджак. Самое жуткое, что на шее у него красовался галстук-бабочка. Ходячая карусель просто, только его и не хватало, дырку над ним в небе.

– Я прошу прощения за вторжение, но у меня срочное дело, и мне нужна… – протараторило это безумное существо, и вдруг запнулось, округлив на моего шефа зеленые глаза. – Стоп. Джуффин? Джуффин Халли?! 

Он так порывисто всплеснул руками от восторга, что едва не снес тюрбан с головы совершенно ошалевшего Мелифаро. Впрочем, уже и я был готов с абсолютно чистым сердцем признаться, что этот день только становился безумнее, час от часу.

Джуффин несколько секунд пристально смотрел в лицо незнакомца, так и застывшего посреди комнаты с расставленными в стороны руками, словно ждал объятий. Я не был уверен, что мне не показалось, но всего на мгновение в глазах моего начальника мелькнуло глубокое изумление. Может быть, этот сумасшедший день просто окончательно свихнул мне мозги, кто знает.

Джуффин поднялся и коротким кивком дал разрешение уйти все еще беспокойно топтавшемуся за плечами незнакомца служащему. Тот поспешно ретировался, так же поспешно прикрыв за собой дверь. Я даже подумал, что он, скорее всего, забьется куда-нибудь в самый дальний и желательно самый темный угол и будет ждать справедливой кары начальника.

Джуффина все же боялись больше чем меня, даром что я носил мантию Смерти.

А потом произошло нечто такое, что я ненароком подумал, не сошел ли в самом деле с ума. Конечно, за почти год, проведенный в Ехо, после всего, что мне довелось тут пережить, я мог и перестать удивляться. Но время от времени это привычное, почти родное чувство возвращалось ко мне под действием тех или иных из ряда вон выходящих обстоятельств. Как правило, виновником был я сам – ну просто потому, что, казалось, о моих удивительных способностях ведали все вокруг, кроме меня самого. Иногда – мои коллеги из Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска. Но «я» все же преобладало.

Короче, Джуффин и неизвестный мужик в изумительном для Ехо костюме вдруг обнялись – и не просто обнялись, а громко хохоча и хлопая друг друга по спине, как старые, давно не видевшиеся приятели. Шеф, конечно, старался не так сильно, но этого вполне хватило, чтобы у меня отвисла челюсть, а несчастный Мелифаро так и вовсе выглядел, словно готов был вот-вот с размаху опуститься мягким местом прямо на пол. Пикантности ситуации придавало то, что подобное пылкое проявление дружбы было свойственно моей незабвенной родине, но никак не Ехо. И если незнакомец явно выглядел как нездешний, то где Джуффин успел подцепить привычку лобызаться с кем бы то ни было, оставалось загадкой. В последний раз я был так изумлен, когда передо мной раскрылась новая, веселая, бесшабашная и почти что безумная сторона обычно молчаливого и хладнокровного Шурфа Лонли-Локли. Но тому хоть было объяснение – забористый косяк марихуаны с моей уже вышеупомянутой незабвенной родины…

Джуффин и незнакомец в пиджаке наконец оторвались друг от друга, и мой шеф, надо отдать ему должное, тут же постарался вернуть себе толику достоинства – оправился и принял свое обычное сурово-внимательное выражение лица. Думаю, наши взгляды были достаточным доказательством того, что часть репутации нашего грозного Почтенного Начальника была безвозвратно утеряна. 

Однако упорство не позволило Джуффину хоть как-то озадачиться этим фактом. Ни капли не смущаясь – или не показывая смущения, – Джуффин обернулся и с легкой улыбкой взмахнул рукой в сторону незнакомца.

– Сэр Макс, сэр Мелифаро, познакомьтесь с моим добрым другом. Доктор.

«Доктор» порывисто вытянулся, едва ли не щелкнув каблуками, закрыл рукой глаза и торжественно провозгласил:

– Вижу вас, как наяву!

От этого обычного, казалось бы, приветствия, мне неожиданно захотелось расхохотаться. Мужик сделал это с таким удовольствием, что сразу стало понятно: он получает от него истинное удовольствие, как любой турист от какой-нибудь туземной традиции. Мне это чем-то напомнило слово «отбой», которое я притащил с собой, и которое так хорошо прижилось в тесной компании нашей конторы и доставляло уроженцам Мира почти ребяческое наслаждение. Они теперь почти каждый разговор по Безмолвной речи заканчивали им, не только в беседе со мной, но и между собой.

Мы с Мелифаро, с трудом превозмогая одинаково раздиравшие нас любопытство и ошалелость, почти автоматически повторили привычный жест, и разговор снова потек в обычном ключе. 

– Странное имя, – как всегда не стесняясь, в своей обычной манере ляпнул шутник Мелифаро.

«Доктор» пожал плечами.

– Ну, это скорее прозвище, чем имя, но другого нет, – не очень-то убедительно сказал он.

Я ему не поверил. Шестое чувство, стабильно отказывавшее мне сегодня весь день, вдруг взвилось и стало настойчиво долбиться в мозг: я всегда чувствовал, поверхностью кожи ощущал скрываемые тайны, а этот сумасшедший друг Джуффина был пропитан ими насквозь. Еще я точно знал – он действительно из другого Мира. Вот только точно не из моего.

– Доктор, дырку над тобой в небе, что ты здесь делаешь? – снова повернулся к нему Джуффин. Многозначительное молчание своих подчиненных он успешно игнорировал, видимо, решив, что потерянного не воротишь, и раз уж он испортил свою репутацию жестокого и беспощадного начальника, надо пользоваться ситуацией. – И почему сейчас? Умеешь же ты выбрать время.

– Время выбирал не я, Джуффин, – вздохнул Доктор, нахмурившись. – Я преследовал одну очень нехорошую тварь, сбежавшую из тюрьмы, но, увы, она ускользнула прямо у меня из-под носа и нырнула в щель между измерениями.

Джуффин вдруг растерял остатки своей веселости, нахмурился и бросил на нас с Мелифаро такой взгляд, что я понял – сейчас нас будут выгонять, чтобы посекретничать. Я постарался скорчить достаточно страшное лицо, чтобы начальник понял, что уходить мне совсем не хочется. Я не имел ни малейшего представления, о каких измерениях идет речь, но слово «щель», на мой взгляд, могло означать только одно, и мои подозрения подтвердились, когда Джуффин развернулся и осторожно хлопнул Мелифаро по плечу.

– Давай-ка ты домой. – Он улыбнулся. Я хорошо знал эту улыбку: Джуффин Халли использовал ее, чтобы смягчить кажущуюся резкость своих слов, чтобы и без того испереживавшийся за сегодня Мелифаро не подумал, будто его гонят, хотя это было именно так. – Ты у нас Дневное Лицо, нечего тебе здесь ночью делать.

– Но, Джуффин… – Все же моему другу удалось побороть таинственные чары Джуффиновской улыбки. – Я к этому делу тоже причастен. Может, даже больше других!

– Ладно, – Джуффин залез в хорошо знакомый мне ящик стола, нацедил из невидимой бутылки в маленькую рюмку пару глотков бальзама Кахара и протянул Мелифаро. – Хочешь помочь – иди помоги с телом. Попробуй определить, от чего наш незадачливый умер. А это, чтобы ты не дайте Магистры с ног раньше времени не свалился.

Получив добро на участие в деле, Мелифаро даже приободрился. Он залпом выхлебал бальзам, бодро развернулся на пятках и уже совсем в хорошем настроении выскользнул из кабинета.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Джуффин снова стер улыбку с лица и опустился за стол. Доктор бросил в мою сторону любопытный взгляд, но Джуффин, должно быть, что-то сообщил ему по Безмолвной речи, потому что тот вздернул брови, глянул на моего начальника и, равнодушно пожав плечами, опустился в кресло. Я уселся тоже. Во мне проснулось странное, почти ребяческое любопытство. Такое бывает, когда к родителям приходит незнакомый человек и начинает обсуждать с ними всякие важные вещи – ты неизменно чувствуешь себя в центре какой-нибудь невероятной тайны.

– Так, – голос Джуффина звучал резко. – Ты хочешь сказать, что у меня здесь под боком бродит какая-то чужеродная тварь и убивает честных людей?

Доктор вскинул руки в защитном жесте.

– Честное слово, в этот раз я не виноват, я просто следовал за ней по пятам и прибыл на несколько секунд позже!

– А кто тогда виноват?

Доктор вздохнул и опустил руки.

– Салли Герберлайн Младший, – ответил он и кивнул в сторону двери. Доктор говорил быстро, даже поспешно, то заговариваясь, то очень точно и четко. Он словно придумывал слова на ходу. – Ваш неудачливый клиент на полу в зале. Существо, которое его убило, называется Морок. Оно очень опасно, очень жестоко и очень голодно. Всегда. Несколько столетий его держали в тюрьме повышенной строгости – покрепче вашей Холоми, поверь мне на слово, – на очень строгой диете. Это его-то, самое голодное существо во Вселенной. Я говорил им, что это не приведет ни к чему доброму, но меня не слушали – опять. Так и получилось. Долгие годы Морок вел себя удивительно спокойно. Не буянил, не рвался, прилежно кушал все, что ему приносили. Оказалось, он просто копил силы. И однажды просто вырвался из тюрьмы, сожрал всех охранников, большую часть заключенных и скрылся.

– Насколько я знаю, ты не тюремщик и никому не служишь. С чего ты во все это ввязался?

Доктор пожал плечами с печальной улыбкой.

– Ты же меня знаешь, Джуффин. «Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили». – Я усмехнулся, услышав знакомую присказку из родного Мира, Доктор с интересом на меня оглянулся, но Джуффин не увидел в его словах ничего необычного – как и полагается жителю Ехо. – Я чувствую свою вину за все потерянные жизни. Может быть, косвенную, но все же. К тому же, кроме меня, некому. 

Они покивали, и я снова ощутил укол какой-то тайны.

– В общем, – через мгновение тишины, больше походившей на минуту молчания, продолжил Доктор, – я бросился в погоню. Сначала, увы, пришлось идти по хлебным крошкам – по мертвецам, я имею в виду. Потом я наконец его нагнал. Долгое время Морок или не замечал меня, или не обращал внимания. Он слишком увлекся охотой и едой. Его последней жертвой стал бедняга Герберлайн. Увы, это был не лучший выбор, и опасный: народ Салли известен способностью перемещаться между измерениями… между Мирами, – пояснил он, увидев мой вопросительный взгляд. – А Салли возьми, да и начни скакать туда-сюда. Но от голодного Морока избавиться не так-то просто. Он прицепился к Салли и исчез вслед за ним. Мне перемещаться между Мирами не так просто, так что они успели пройти около четырех миров, прежде чем я их наконец вычислил… Здесь.

– У дома Мелифаро, – догадался я. Доктор кивнул. – Так почему же он был так уверен, что ему все приснилось?

– Я подоспел вовремя. Когда я ворвался в комнату, ваш друг лежал без сознания, а Морок готовился его съесть. Увы, я слишком торопился и не успел закончить настройки своего оборудования, так что получилось Морока лишь отогнать. Пришлось потратить еще немного времени, чтобы привести вашего Мелифаро в более-менее живое состояние.

Он немного виновато посмотрел на Джуффина.

– Честно говоря, я надеялся, что успею разобраться с Мороком прежде, чем ты меня заметишь. Пойми меня правильно, Джуффин, я всегда рад встрече, но…

Джуффин остановил его благожелательным жестом руки.

– Забудь, Доктор.

– Ладно. Покинув дом Мелифаро, я снова пошел по следу Морока. Я очень боялся, что он найдет Салли, и они снова исчезнут. Однако след привел меня сюда.

– Но ты опоздал, – договорил за него Джуффин. – Ну что ж, Доктор. По-видимому, этот Морок никуда теперь не денется. Придется нам снова работать вместе. Раз эта тварь прошла через Хумгат, нам без твоей помощи не обойтись.

Доктор устало покачал головой.

– Все не так просто, друг мой. Раса Морока способна просачиваться в Щели между Мирами. Это требует от них колоссальной энергии, но в случае необходимости и при отсутствии голода они могут сбежать. Но, скорее всего, Морок, пока не окажется в непосредственной смертельной опасности, и не захочет покидать ваш Мир. Здесь для него шведский стол.

Я посмотрел на Джуффина и поймал его довольно удивленный взгляд.

«Вы что-нибудь поняли?» – не удержался я и спросил его на Безмолвной речи.

«Нет», – честно признал он. – «Но это Иномирные твари, они могут жить по законам, вообще не действующим у нас».

– Что это еще значит? – спросил он между тем, обращаясь к Доктору.

Тот вдруг поднялся.

– Пойдем, взглянем на вашего мертвеца, сделаешь кое-какие выводы, а потом я все объясню.

И мы вышли в Общий Зал.

 

Суета в Общем Зале уже улеглась. Младшие служащие, которые по большей части прибежали поглазеть на невидаль – труп, прибредший прямо в штаб-квартиру Тайного Сыска, случался не каждый день, – были отосланы назад. Труп «иномирца», как я с удовольствием называл про себя нашу жертву, все еще лежал на полу посреди комнаты, но его уже обыскали под пристальным вниманием Шурфа Лонли-Локли – единственного, кроме шефа, из всех служащих Сыска, который знал правду о моем происхождении и мог сделать правильные выводы относительно содержимого карманов. В нескольких шагах от него стояла босиком на ковре леди Меламори, сосредоточенно вглядываясь вдаль. Когда мы вошли, она оторвалась от стены и повернулась к нам, не без интереса оглядев Доктора. 

– Ну что у тебя, леди? – позвал Джуффин, широко шагая к телу. 

– Джуффин, я... – она шагнула навстречу и вдруг осеклась и подскочила, как ошпаренная. Ее взгляд метнулся к Доктору, но тот, словно ничего и не заметил, с интересом следил за движением рук Лонли-Локли, что-то колдовавшего над трупом. Взгляд Меламори заставил меня поежиться: такой испуганной я видел ее лишь раз, и то тогда я был больше сосредоточен на спасении себя от ее же весьма агрессивно настроенных ног, раздававших мне пинки, которые я, признаться, забыл нескоро. Мастер Преследования кинулась надевать сапоги, а я, пользуясь моментом, подошел ближе.

– Ты в порядке? 

Она вскинула голову, но улыбнулась, увидев меня. Это была невероятно приятная улыбка – прямая и дружелюбная, а вовсе не та натянутая, которую мне пришлось лицезреть после нашей встречи в Квартале Свиданий. Меня неизмеримо грела мысль, что после моего превращения в женщину мы наконец потеплели друг к другу. «С тех пор, как он стал трупом, он сделался человеком», ага.

– Да, – ответила она чуть быстрее, чем надо было, чтобы я поверил, и сразу поняла свою оплошность. – Нет. Этот человек... он кто?

Я проследил за ее подозрительным взглядом и тоже уставился на Доктора. Он уже мило беседовал с Шурфом, и тот отвечал – и улыбался! В ему одному, Шурфу, присущей манере поднимать лишь самые уголки губ, но и это было великим благом, я знал это по себе. И Шурф, наш осторожный, насквозь логичный, прямолинейный и ко всему готовый Шурф – улыбался этому Доктору спустя две минуты после встречи.

Мой мир рассыпался в прах. 

– Доктор. Он друг Джуффина, – уклончиво отозвался я. Собственно, кто этот Доктор такой, я и сам не до конца понимал. Но Джуффину я верил – где бы я был, если бы не верил ему безоговорочно и окончательно? 

Меламори взглянула на меня.

– У него след горячий, словно раскаленные камни, Макс, – прошептала она, оглядываясь на нашего нового знакомого. – И это я его всего лишь задела. А если бы решила встать на след... думаю, я бы сгорела.

У нее было такое тревожное лицо, что мне захотелось утешительно обнять ее за плечи, но я решил, что Меламори этого не одобрит, и просто осторожно коснулся ее руки.

– Ну что, Меламори? Вы закончили там секретничать? Я жду! – нетерпеливо прикрикнул на нас Джуффин, и Меламори, едва ли не подпрыгнув, устремилась к нему. 

Глядя на ее дерганую походку, я не без тревоги подумал, что такими темпами весь отдел превратится в невротиков.

– Что у тебя? – повторил Джуффин, когда мы подошли ближе.

Она пожала плечами.

– Сожалею, Джуффин, но убийца следов не оставил. Вообще никаких, – она казалась расстроенной.

Откуда-то из воздуха материализовался неприлично радостный Мелифаро, которого действие бальзама Кахара, судя по всему, еще не совсем отпустило. Он врезался между мной и Меламори, повиснув на наших плечах.

– Ну что ты, незабвенная, не расстраивайся! Ну хочешь, достану тебе дельце у Бубутиных ребят? Встанешь на след, поймаешь мерзавца – им польза, а тебе удовольствие! 

Меламори одарила его благодарной улыбкой, но вывернулась из-под его руки.

– Так, леди, – задумчиво распорядился Джуффин, явно тайно лелеявший план всех нас поскорее отсюда убрать без лишних подозрений и хлопот. – Ты нам уже ничем не поможешь, так что брысь домой, спать. Мелифаро, проводи даму. Шурф, пошли зов Кофе Йоху, пускай пошерстит в городе об этой дымчатой твари, только тихо, нам лишняя паника в Ехо не нужна.

Лонли-Локли, кивнув, поднялся с корточек и удалился. Помедлив мгновение, обиженный на то, что его все-таки отсылают, Мелифаро все же развернулся, галантным жестом пригласил Меламори к выходу и тут же убежал следом. Слава славой, а дамы – первым делом. Я поймал себя на том, что смотрю, как они уходят вдвоем, скрепя сердце.

– Макс, – услышал я и на мгновение испугался, что шеф ушлет и меня, и даже приготовился сопротивляться. В конце концов, речь шла о других Мирах. А мне казалось, что я имею к этому первейшее отношение. К моему счастью, Джуффин поманил меня к себе.

– Труп твой, тебе и смотреть, – назидательно провозгласил он. – Давай, взгляни. Поспрашивай его вещички, если хочешь. Нам нужно узнать все, что только можно, о том, как он умер, а если повезет, – еще и о том, где его убийцу искать.

Я подошел, ворча про себя что-то о Докторе, который знал очевидно больше, чем говорил, и явно устраивал нам какую-то проверку – совсем как Джуффин в свое время устроил мне проверку в Холоми. Тогда он сутки придерживал информацию, ожидая, пока я додумаюсь до правильного вопроса. Хорошо, что я не совсем идиот – а то бы дядька так и помер от старости, не дождавшись. Но я все же послушно уставился на свой... тьфу, дурацкие все-таки шутки у Почтеннейшего Начальника.

Начать я решил все же с его вещей – и правильно сделал, одной бесполезной задачей меньше. Вещи его было какие-то полумертвые, неразговорчивые и вообще полубезумные. Ничего полезного – по крайней мере, чего бы я не знал, – мне сообщить они не смогли. В конце концов, я мысленно плюнул на них и вернулся к трупу и присел рядом с ним на корточки.

Джуффин и его приятель что-то тихо обсуждали в стороне, но я не слушал. Я смотрел на нашего незадачливого туриста и чувствовал, что мне его жаль. Не так жаль, как обычно бывает жаль любую жертву жестокого убийства или трагического несчастного случая в Ехо. Как-то иначе. 

Я продолжал смотреть в его лицо, и с каждой секундой чувствовал себя все более усталым, растерянным и старым. Дошло до того, что я даже ощутил ломоту в костях. Спина неумолимо гнулась, пальцы начинали дрожать, а сердце – спотыкаться, словно у девяностолетнего старика. Ну, или, по меркам Ехо, у трехсотлетнего. На этом этапе мозг все-таки включился и отогнал наваждение. Это был не я. Я молодой мужик, еще пацан. Но кто же тогда? Кого это я почувствовал, глядя на бледные останки неудачливого гостя Ехо, который и сам выглядел младше меня?

Из раздумий меня вырвала тяжелая рука, с размаху опустившаяся на плечо. Окончательно вернувшись в свое – молодое и здоровое – тело, я увидел внимательный взгляд Джуффина. 

– Ну, чего насмотрелся? – Шеф, как всегда, почувствовал мои сомнения. – Давай, выкладывай, проницательный мой. Чего тебе понарассказал наш мертвец?

Я бросил еще один взгляд на нашу жертву и вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, брякнул:

– Он не умер.

Сказать, что на меня уставились все глаза, значило ничего не сказать. К внимательному, удивленному и проникновенному взгляду Джуффина я привык уже давно. Как и всегда, когда я обнаруживал свою дивную, необъяснимую никакой наукой никакого Мира интуицию и странную, вывернутую наизнанку логику, он гордо сверлил меня лучистыми глазами, словно говоря: «Ну-ну, давай-давай, что ты еще придумал?» Гораздо больше меня удивил взгляд – ну ни дать ни взять профессор, сделавший невозможное открытие! – этого Доктора. Он не скрывал глубочайшего изумления, словно перед нами, растянувшись на ковре, лежало чудо света, понять природу которого не мог никто в Мире. Ни в одном из миров. А я вот смог, исключительный такой.

Я почувствовал странное веселье и решил добить обоих контрольным в голову:

– Он и не жил.

Повисшую тишину, в которой я внезапно обнаружил на лице Джуффина совершенно непривычное выражение – недоумение, – прервал мягкий и улыбающийся голос его друга:

– Хороший у тебя парень, Джуффин. 

Шеф обернулся к нему.

– Так что, он прав, что ли? Давай, не тяни, устал я уже с вами.

Доктор пожал плечами.

– И да, и нет. Ваша жертва погибла не от того, что вы называете магией, – Доктор присел рядом с трупом, который, по моему необъяснимому мнению, и не умирал, на корточки и достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака какой-то предмет, напоминавший длинную трубку с огоньком на конце. Сначала я подумал, что это нечто вроде наших детекторов, определяющих ступень использованной магии – хотя какие к грешным Магистрам ступени, наши детекторы упорно молчали, повесив стрелки на нуле. Это я проверил раза три –сразу после смерти жертвы и еще дважды перед самым приходом Джуффина. Однако мужик нажал на трубке кнопку, огонек на ее конце вспыхнул, и из недр ее послышался дребезжащий звук. Доктор странно посмотрел на свое устройство и снова убрал его в карман. Поднялся и глянул на нас.

– Знаете, сколько вашей жертве лет? – задал он самый странный вопрос. Я тупо моргнул. За недолгий строк, что я провел в Ехо, я так и не научился определять возраст его жителей. А этот умник предлагает определить возраст мужика вообще непонятно из какого Мира? Доктор ответа дожидаться не стал. – Тысяча сто семнадцать.

Кажется челюсть у меня со стуком шлепнулась на пол, хотя я не уверен, не было ли это плодом воображения.

– Это нормально для выходцев из его Мира так выглядеть в таком почтенном возрасте? – спросил я.

– Почтенном? – Доктор усмехнулся. – Да по меркам его народа он только вошел во взрослую жизнь. Хотя нет, для тысячи лет он выглядит слишком уж молодо. К тому же тысяча с лишним ему была, когда я впервые увидел. А сейчас – от силы лет пятьдесят. 

Ну, теперь моим ощущениям нашлось хоть какое-то объяснение. Это если на минутку забыть, что этому объяснению требовалось еще одно объяснение. 

– Я почувствовал себя старым, – повернулся я к Джуффину. – Совсем дряхлым. Мне кажется, на минуту мне было тысяча сто семнадцать лет.

Доктор весело улыбнулся, убрав руки в карманы брюк и раскачиваясь с носка на пятку.

– Слушай, может, ты и Морока найдешь? Тогда все проблемы разом решим.

Я усмехнулся. Этот Доктор внезапно начал мне нравится.

– Я крут, Доктор. Но не настолько.

– Ну, попытка – не пытка. 

– Доктор, – я еще раз глянул на покойного Салли Герберлайна Младшего, нащупывая медленно проявляющуюся догадку, – чем, вы говорили, кормили эту штуку в тюрьме?

– Молодец, Макс, – кивнул Доктор. – Я не говорил.

Он отошел и плюхнулся на опустевший стул Лонли-Локли. Вид у него был как у профессора, собиравшегося прочесть длинную заумную лекцию.

– Мороки, на самом деле, по-своему удивительные существа. Это порождения утерянного времени – крупиц неразрешенных парадоксов, миллисекунд, вырванных из чужих жизней. Со временем эти организмы начали развиваться, расти, находить другие пути пропитания. Через несколько тысяч лет они научились добывать пропитание более агрессивным способом – пожирать истекшее время своих жертв.

Честно говоря, у меня голова шла кругом. Изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы рожа моя выглядела как можно менее тупо, я разыскал второй стул и уселся, пытаясь следить за мыслью Доктора, хотя полет ее был более чем быстрым.

– «Истекшее» время? – Джуффин задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Каким образом?

Я не мог не улыбнуться. Это было изумительное чувство – слышать, как Джуффин задает вопросы не для того, чтобы подтолкнуть к верным выводам, а потому, что не знает ответа. Мне даже было наплевать, если он заметит мое злорадство и потом будет мстить. Это того стоило. 

– Время, прожитое человеком, в каком бы измерении он ни жил, как бы короток или бесконечен ни был его век, не проходит и не исчезает, как верят многие. Оно остается с ним – в возрастных изменениях, накопленных воспоминаниях, усвоенном опыте. Морок пожирает все это. Он пожирает прожитые годы, заставляя жертву молодеть. И это даже было бы хорошо – кто не хочет быть вечно молодым, правда? – если бы не одно но: вместе с годами он поглощает и все, что они приносят. Человек лет шестидесяти, потеряв сорок лет жизни, никогда не вспомнит своих детей и внуков, забудет все, чему научился за эти сорок лет. И это – если ему повезет, и он вообще останется жив.

Я решительно отогнал от себя мысль о смерти, которой умирали жертвы Морока, хотя подсознательно это понял и ужаснулся.

– Почему же умер сэр Герберлайн? – спросил я. Объяснения Доктора еще не полностью устаканились в моей многострадальной голове, но, грешные Магистры, меня захлестнуло любопытство! – У него же оставалось в запасе еще несколько десятков лет.

– Шок, – коротко пояснил Доктор, пожав плечами, словно это было нечто само собой разумеющееся. – Его тело просто не выдержало потери более тысячи лет. 

«А что такое шведский стол?» – вдруг спросил меня Джуффин по Безмолвной речи. Я даже слегка смутился от неожиданности.

«Почему вы меня спрашиваете?»

«Потому что по глазам вижу, что ты знаешь. А его спрашивать не хочу. Если Доктор разговорится – его не заткнешь».

Я кое-как объяснил Джуффину все прелести обжираловки под галантным именем «шведский стол». Мне кажется, он был впечатлен. Я даже задумался о последствиях этого нового знания. Джуффин всегда узнавал о моем родном Мире только самые жуткие вещи. Наконец нашлось хоть что-то, что ему должно понравиться. Неровен час в одном из трактиров Ехо обязательно появится такая услуга…

От Доктора, конечно же, наши махинации не скрылись, несмотря на то, что говорить я старался как можно быстрее. Он усмехнулся.

– Понял теперь про шведский стол?

Джуффин кивнул.

– Понял. Маги Семилистника – да и изгнанные Магистры во всех провинциях Соединенного Королевства – нередко доживают до семиста-восьмиста лет. Чем старше жертва, тем больше еды для Морока. Ему тут должно понравиться.

Я понял, что хуже, наверное, могла быть только гибель Мира.

– Не нравится мне все это, Джуффин. Его надо срочно найти.

– Согласен с тобой, Макс.

Дверь в коридор открылась, на пороге белела мантия Шурфа. Он оглядел нашу честную компанию, рассевшуюся на пикник вокруг мертвого тела иноземца, с таким ледяным спокойствием, что я в очередной раз удивился: какой запас выдержки был у этого замечательного человека!

– Сэр Кофа приступил к работе, сэр Джуффин, – с невозмутимостью хорошего автомата отрапортовал он. – Он отчитается утром.

– Спасибо, Шурф. – Джуффин устало вздохнул. – Иди домой. До завтра ничего нового мы не узнаем.

Лонли-Локли кивнул и послушно удалился.

– Я уже вызвал служащих, они пристроят нашего бедолагу в подвале. Теперь, прежде чем мы разойдемся по домам, последний вопрос. Как эту тварь искать и как ее ловить?

Доктор поднялся.

– Ловить ее нетрудно, достаточно иметь нужные средства, а они у меня есть. Мне понадобится ваша помощь, но это детали. А поиском для меня уже занимается один человек, ваша магия тут все равно не поможет. Так что вы и в самом деле можете идти отдыхать, а я свяжусь с тобой, как только что-нибудь появится.

Мы подождали еще несколько минут до прихода младших служащих Сыска – не оставлять же тело посреди зала, бедному Курушу для компании, – и все втроем выдвинулись на улицу. Мы плелись под рыжеющими фонарями, каждый молча размышляя о своем. Временами мне казалось, что Джуффин и Доктор продолжают разговор на Безмолвной речи, причем разговор довольно жаркий: раза два они переглянулись, пронзая друг друга жгучими, недовольными взглядами. Еще я почему-то все время чувствовал на себе чужое внимание, хотя они ни разу даже не повернулись в мою сторону. Лично я уже старался вообще ни о чем не думать – в голове у меня взорвался мощный фейерверк, оглушающий и ослепительный, и я без особой надежды ожидал, что эффект его просто рассосется к утру, и я смогу войти в игру как новенький, и даже показать класс. Ну, или хотя бы соображать на более-менее приличном уровне.

Когда мы дошли до перекрестка, откуда наши пути должны были разойтись, – мой путь лежал обратно на работу, надо же досидеть свою смену, Джуффина – на левый берег Хурона, а Доктора – в неназванную им неизвестность, – произошло еще одно неожиданное событие. Мы распрощались – причем прощание «старых друзей» прошло заметно прохладнее, чем встреча, видать, Безмолвный спор вышел неприятным, – и успели сделать лишь первый шаг к теплой постели и мягкой подушке, – или, в моем случае, к офисному столу и сопящему буривуху. Но тут из дальнего конца улицы, куда уже совсем повернулся было Доктор, послышался топот ног. Он был легким и частым, негромким настолько, что, если бы стоял день, потонул бы в уличной суете. Зато, словно восполняя этот недостаток, долетевший до нас голос был звенящим и гулким, словно колокол.

– Доктор! – Эхо, словно мяч, попинало крик между домами и унесло в глубину улицы. Я едва не споткнулся от неожиданности, остановился и обернулся.

Едва ли не взлетая над мозаичной дорогой, к нам бежала девушка – или, вернее, неслась, словно за ней гнались все неупокоенные духи Королевства. И если вид Доктора мог повергнуть обывателей Ехо в настоящий культурный шок, то ее прикид, я думаю, вызвал бы пару смертей. По крайней мере, _таких_ коротких юбок, я думаю, они не простили бы никому. Единственным спасением от общественной расправы для нее могла бы стать только густая копна длинных бархатно-рыжих волос, от быстрого бега шлейфом развевавшихся за спиной.

Где-то в середине улица, забравшаяся на приземистый холм, начинала полого спускаться вниз, к перекрестку, где стояли мы трое. Разогнавшись по склону, она не успела вовремя затормозить и едва не потеряла равновесие, но Доктор, расставив руки, успел ее перехватить и с легкостью атлета поставить на ноги. Это происшествие, казалось, ни капельки не выбило их из колеи, словно такое происходило сплошь и рядом. Оказавшись на твердой земле, она, даже не сделав паузы, чтобы отдышаться, залпом заговорила. Что было большой ошибкой, потому что почти каждое ее слово прерывалось судорожными вдохами:

– Док… тор… где ты… был?.. Эта штука… ты просил…

Доктор прервал ее, положив обе ладони на щеки.

– Эми, Эми, Эми. Спокойно. Отдышись. Давай, дыши. Вдох. Выдох.

Они вместе сделали два долгих, спокойных вздоха, и девушка подняла на уровень глаз небольшой планшет серебристого цвета. На боку у него довольно истерически мигали разноцветные лампочки. В секундной тишине наконец стало понятно, что планшет истерически, но негромко пищит. Похоже, это было нечто вроде компьютера.

– Вот. Ты сказал следить за ним и сообщить, если будут изменения. Я тебя по всему городу ищу. 

Она с укоризной сунула планшет ему в руки. Несколько секунд Доктор ошалело смотрел на него, словно вообще не понимал, о чем идет речь. Затем, что-то сообразив, перехватил устройство поудобнее и погрузился в данные, мелькавшие на экране. Писк прекратился, но лампочки продолжали танцевать, как мигалки на скорой помощи.

«Эми» убрала за ухо прядь растрепавшихся волос и только тогда заметила нас с Джуффином, наблюдавших эту сцену с видом двух озадаченных буривухов. Обернувшись на Доктора и убедившись, что он совершенно ушел в свои размышления, она шагнула к нам, вытягивая перед собой руку. 

– Привет. Я Эми.

Повисла недолгая пауза. Это неожиданно простое приветствие, казалось, совсем запутало Джуффина, так что я поспешно принял ее ладонь. В сердце кольнула догадка, мгновенно превратившаяся в твердую уверенность: эта девочка была из моего Мира. Я почему-то знал это, не по одежде, не по жестам, не по манере говорить, – просто знал. Даже если бы она была одета в скабу и лоохи, изъяснялась привычным для Ехо языком и вообще вела себя как уроженка Королевства, я бы узнал в ней землячку. 

– Привет. Я Макс. Это сэр Джуффин Халли.

Я незаметно ткнул Джуффина локтем в бок. Он протянул руку и пожал ладошку Эми – надо сказать, довольно уверенно и, в принципе, правильно. Мой начальник был не из тех, кто медленно усваивал раз увиденные приемы.

Леди Эми округлила глаза.

– Джуффин Халли? Так это вы? Доктор так много о вас рассказывал!

Джуффин усмехнулся и подозрительно покосился на стоявшего к нам спиной Доктора.

– В самом деле? Интересно, что?

– Только хорошее, – рассмеялась она.

Доктор издал странный звук, нечто среднее между хрипом и хмыканьем, и развернулся на пятках к нам лицом.

– Джуффин, Морок напал снова, – без предисловий сообщил он, размахивая планшетом. – Где-то на окраине.

Я практически в реальности услышал свой внутренний стон. Джуффин устало потер руками лицо. 

– Грешные Магистры, эта ночь никогда не кончится! – возопил он, пользуясь моей абсолютной солидарностью.

– Расслабься, все живы, – успокоил Доктор нас обоих. – Всплеск темпоральной энергии был небольшим. Но назавтра этот человек, пожалуй, не узнает собственных детей и, может быть, не найдет путь на работу.

– Интересно. Его опять спугнули? 

Я вспомнил о несчастном Мелифаро и о том, что ему довелось пережить – глубокой ночью, в собственном доме, в полном одиночестве. Никому не пожелаешь увидеть это черное чудовище. И только теперь я осознал, какой неприятной участи он чудом избежал благодаря своей реакции. Меня слегка передернуло. Может, стоит ничего не говорить об этом Мелифаро? Пусть узнает, когда все уже будет кончено. А то первый невротик в наших рядах может появиться быстрее, чем я ожидал.

– Скорее, он просто испуган, – между тем поправил Джуффина Доктор. – Он знает, что я здесь и ищу его. Он осторожничает, старается нигде не задерживаться. На месте всплеска энергии его, конечно, уже нет. Он съедает столько, сколько позволяет природная трусость, и снова скрывается в темных углах.

– Тут нам повезло, – усмехнувшись, отозвался шеф, кивнув на раскинувшиеся по улице фонари, разбрасывавшие повсюду теплый оранжевый свет. – В Ехо нет темных углов.

Никто из нас не стал пояснять, что это был просто оборот речи. Наконец, Доктор со вздохом опустил планшет в карман пиджака.

– Что ж, одна хорошая новость: у нас есть небольшой запас времени, пока Морок не проголодается и не обнаглеет. Этого хватит, чтобы его найти.

– Полагаюсь на тебя, Доктор. Ты лучше нас знаешь, как разбираться с этой грешной тварью, дырку над ней в небе. Мы поможем всем, чем понадобится. Ну, и, конечно, постараемся замять эту историю всеми возможными способами, – он выразительно глянул на меня. – Придется долго уговаривать нашего практичного сэра Шурфа не включать ее в отчет. Если хоть что-то просочится к городским сплетникам, Тайное Сыскное войско станет посмешищем на весь Ехо.

– То-то Бубута обрадуется, – ухмыльнулся я.

– Смейся-смейся, сэр Макс, – ворчливо отозвался Джуффин. – Пока можешь. Всё. Надоели вы мне. Вы как хотите, а я ушел спать. Можете оставаться здесь и искать ту дырку в небе. 

И с этими словами Почтеннейший начальник развернулся и быстрым шагом направился прочь.

Доктор пожелал мне хорошей ночи, пообещал при появлении первой же информации послать нам зов и удалился в том же направлении, из которого прибежала Эми. Девушка, тепло улыбнувшись мне, рысцой побежала следом, едва поспевая за широким шагом его длинных ног. Когда они скрылись за углом, я оглянулся на удаляющуюся спину Джуффина, маячившую на краю соседней улицы. 

И даже не удивился, увидев на мосту дожидавшегося его Кимпу на личном хозяйском амобилере. 

Я неожиданно почувствовал, что очень устал. Должно быть, даже мой совиный мозг требовал здорового ночного сна, когда его до такой степени перегружали информацией и переживаниями разом. Пожалуй, из всех именно этот случай заслуживал звания самого богатого на события дела. Я поднял взгляд на высокое светлое Еховское небо, уже подернувшееся розовой дымкой рассвета, от всего сердца мысленно послал все к старой доброй, такой родной чертовой матери и отправился в контору – досыпать остатки этой грешной ночи за столом.

 

Спустя пару часов унылой сонной тишины я со спокойной душой отправился домой. Проснулся я еще до полудня от неприятного ощущения на задворках разума. Несколько минут лежал, по обыкновению обложенный кошками, глупо пялился в потолок и изучал свое нутро. На обычное мое шестое чувство это похоже не было даже отдаленно. Грешным делом я даже подумал, уж не копается ли опять у меня в голове Джуффин или Маба Калох. Стоило мне об этом подумать, как ощущение прекратилось. Неужели опять угадал?!

Когда в моей голове установились относительный покой и одиночество, я честно выполнил данное себе перед сном обещание: разложить по полочкам всю поступившую за вчерашний день информацию. Через Щель между Мирами в Ехо проникла тварь, пожирающая чужое время – прожитые годы, воспоминания, опыт и прочие прелести долгих лет жизни. Она уже напала на двоих, причем первый погиб прямо в Доме у Моста, что каждый из нас – кто втайне, а кто открыто, – воспринимал уже как личное оскорбление. Джуффин вчера был прав. В Управлении и так, наверное, посмеивались над Тайным Сыскным Войском, допустившим убийство прямо в своей приемной. Если разойдется слух о том, что мы по всему городу бегаем за тварью, которая и в природе Мира-то не существует, нас поднимут на смех. И это не говоря уже о том, что самое первое нападение произошло в собственном доме Дневного Лица Почтеннейшего Начальника.

Позорище.

Дальше картина складывалась и вовсе удивительным образом: помимо нас на Морока охотился никому не известный старый друг самого Джуффина – парень из другого Мира, между прочим, – и его подруга – та вообще моя землячка. Кстати, они вот никак не объяснили, как попали в Ехо. Я сделал себе зарубку это выяснить. Дверь между Мирами открывается не каждый день. И я могу еще понять, как сумел просочиться через Щель сотканный из черного дыма монстр, но вот наши новые друзья явно были из плоти и крови. И ведь первая жертва тоже была не отсюда! За один день в Ехо скопилось столько иномирного, что совсем, казалось, давняя моя охота на земляка, пролезшего в Ехо через мою же Дверь, казалась сильно затянувшимся Днем Свободы от забот…

И вот теперь мы ждем нового проявления Морока, чтобы неизвестно как обнаружить его логово, неизвестно как выманить оттуда и неизвестно как обезвредить. И сделать это было нужно в кратчайшие сроки, пока тварь не проголодалась на сухих пайках и не начала убивать направо и налево.

Проделав это нехитрое упражнение, я осознал одну вещь: ситуация была куда серьезнее, чем на первый взгляд. Мы спасали не одну тюрьму, не одну улицу и даже не один город. С большой долей вероятности мы спасали весь Мир.

В конце концов, я спихнул с себя кошек, поднялся и, одевшись, решил ничему не удивляться. Тогда я еще не знал, каким поспешным было это решение.

Только когда я заливал в себя последнюю кружку камры, слушая, как шуршат едой Элла и Армстронг, несносное ощущение, словно кто-то скребется у меня в черепушке изнутри, повторилось опять. Только на этот раз его сопровождал голос.

«Макс, ты проснулся?»

Я едва не подавился камрой. Испуганные коты даже подскочили от того, как громко я закашлялся, и, на мгновение забыв о еде – невиданное доселе дело, – уставились на меня своими огромными глазюками, очевидно гадая, не рехнулся ли их хозяин со своей работой. Объяснение моей внезапной потере остатков завтрака было простое: голос в моей голове прозвучал так ясно, громко и оглушающе звонко, словно кто-то незаметно подошел ко мне сзади и треснул по голове чугунной сковородкой.

«Док… Доктор?» Я даже на Безмолвной речи запинался, так у меня звенело в ушах. Один-единственный раз нечто подобное я уже переживал – когда создатель нового Кеттари Махи Аинти так огорошил меня своим зовом, что я едва не вывалился из амобилера по дороге назад в Ехо. Но и тогда разум так старательно не разрывало.

«Извини, если разбудил», – произнес голос Доктора, вызвав в моей голове очередной акт концерта звонких колокольчиков.

«Вы меня не разбудили, Доктор, – с трудом выдавил я, надеясь, что мой взбитый в омлет разум способен будет донести сообщение без потерь. – Только вы не могли бы снизить громкость? Я не знаю, можно ли оглохнуть от Безмолвной речи, но проверять это не хочу».

Несколько секунд стояла тишина, но я чувствовал присутствие Доктора. Он молчал. Я ждал, вытирая со стола мокрые следы и одновременно с тем пытаясь допить свою несчастную камру.

«Извини», – проговорил он на этот раз значительно тише. Все еще было слишком громко, но хотя бы терпимо.

«Что случилось, вы нашли Морока?»

«Пока нет. Но нам нужно поговорить. Приходи на улицу Острых крыш, дом семнадцать. Он заброшен, так что просто проходи в сад. Дальше сам догадаешься».

Приглашение было более чем странным, но оно меня заинтриговало.

«Скоро буду».

«Хорошо. Да, и не говори Джуффину. Хотя бы пока», – несколько виновато добавил он и исчез.

Помимо дельного вопроса, что такого секретного может быть в нашем разговоре, что он нем не должен знать мой начальник и его друг, меня слегка беспокоило то, как мне не хватало уже вошедшего в привычку слова «отбой».

На улице Острых крыш, такой же уютной длинной улочке, как и ее название, был только один незаселенный дом – упомянутый Доктором семнадцатый. Стоял он почему-то не по своему номеру – между тринадцатым и пятнадцатым. Это было по традиции большое двухэтажное здание, у которого, как и у всех домов на этой улице, за что она, конечно, и получила свое название, на углах торчали небольшие полубашенки с узкими заостренными крышами. Башенки эти были слишком узкими и невысокими по меркам жителей Ехо, чтобы вмещать дополнительные комнаты, так что, по-видимому, служили скорее декорацией или останками каких-нибудь прошлых лет. Справа от дома, за невысоким забором, зеленел относительно небольшой палисадник. Сам дом так зарос густыми вьющимися растениями, что понять, где заканчивался он, а где начинался сад, было довольно трудно даже мне, а ведь я бывал в доме Мабы Калоха. Войдя под арку, отмечавшую практически невидимый вход в сад, я остановился и огляделся.

Зелень здесь была повсюду, яркая и густая. Она оплетала все вокруг, так что на мгновение мне показалось, будто я очутился не в центре Ехо, а где-нибудь на незабвенной родине, в дебрях джунглей Амазонки. Чуть правее от входа стоял большой круглый фонтан в три уровня, но воды в нем не было – только тонкие побеги все тех же растений сплетались на дне в красивую мозаику. По саду плыли дивные, почти пьянящие запахи травы, земли и цветов.

Но именно благодаря всей этой зелени я сразу понял, что имел в виду Доктор, сказав «дальше сам поймешь». Слева, прибившись практически к самой стене дома, стояла большая вытянутая деревянная конструкция с окнами и дверью, резко выделявшаяся на фоне садового великолепия всех оттенков зеленого своим глубоким синим цветом. В диагонали она была метра два, может, чуть больше, хотя глазомер у меня всегда был плохой. И Доктор что, серьезно хотел, чтобы я туда зашел?..

Я шагнул к закрытой двери и снова остановился с повисшей в воздухе рукой уже на полпути к ручке. Все мои чувства, природные и сверхъестественные, дружно сделали сальто и принялись выплясывать какую-то бешеную самбу. От ящика – _будки_ , почему-то пришла мне мысль, – исходила мощная пульсация, легкий гул и ощущение какого-то безмерного счастья. Я, кажется, даже немного взмок от волнения. А затем толкнул дверь – краем глаза заметив, что на левой створке было написано «на себя», но было уже поздно, да и дверь вроде бы охотно подчинилась, – и шагнул внутрь. Жалел я только об одном: дверь тоже была синяя. Не по-Уэллсовски как-то.

И вот в этот-то миг я и забрал назад – против обыкновения, прошу заметить – данное себе утром обещание. Потому что не изумиться этому не мог даже черствый слепой и глухой сухарь. И я бы совершенно уверен, что даже обычно хладнокровный логичный Шурф Лонли-Локли хотя бы на мгновение, но потерял бы свою невероятную выдержку.

Маленькая, два-три метра в диагонали, будка внутри была ничуть не меньше стандартной комнаты в стандартном Еховском доме. Здесь было светло, как днем, а с потолка, от стен и даже, казалось, с пола лился густой солнечный оранжевый свет. В центре большой площадки – стеклянной, как я чуть позже убедился, когда сумел-таки захлопнуть челюсть и оглядеться повнимательнее, – торчал большой шестиугольный пульт управления, напоминавший старые фантастические фильмы моей позабытой родины. Из комнаты в стороны уходили арки коридоров, так что я грешным делом подумал, что там, за ними, находятся комнаты, еще и еще, бесконечное количество комнат. Эта мысль пугала и будоражила одновременно.

Помещение плыло в звуках – гудении, шипении, вздохах, треске, звоне приборов. Все они были тихими и даже нежными, но сливались в совершенно бесподобную какофонию.

Уж не знаю, сколько я простоял у входа, намертво вцепившись пальцами в ручку двери, словно утопающий – в тростинку, но, когда ко мне вернулся дар речи, я сумел выдавить только одно, совершенно забыв про все вошедшие в привычку фразеологизмы Ехо:

– Святые угодники!

Кажется, я присовокупил к этому еще пару слов из того словаря, который Лонли-Локли составил в Кеттари после попытки разбудить меня. Но я не уверен.

– Ну наконец-то знакомые, родные слова! – воскликнул откуда-то слева звонкий, смеющийся голос. Я с трудом отлепился от двери и поднялся по полудюжине ступенек на стеклянную площадку. – А то все эти ваши Магистры и дыры в небе меня, признаться, совсем запутали. Узнаю земляка!

Слева в дальнем конце площадки, рядом с круглыми бежевыми креслами, заваленными целым ворохом цветастых тряпок, стояло большое круглое напольное зеркало. Перед ним, завернутая в красивый узорчатый лоохи всех оттенков красного, удивительно переливавшихся друг в друга, и видневшуюся из-под него светло-бежевую скабу с алой каймой, крутилась моя новая знакомая, леди Эми. Ее яркие рыжие волосы, казавшиеся в оранжевом свете огненными, были затянуты на затылке в тугой пучок, из которого торчала удерживавшая густую копну заколка – длинная сужавшаяся к концу спица с небольшим красным камушком на широкой стороне. Камушек отбрасывал на консоль алых солнечных зайчиков. Эми возилась с длинным куском красной ткани, судя по всему, безуспешно пытаясь завязать тюрбан. 

Я остановился, ошарашено оглядывая это чудо. Вчера ночью во всей этой суете, от усталости или неяркого освещения я так и не успел ее разглядеть. Теперь же я видел, что на вид ей не больше двадцати пяти лет, – ну хоть здесь я мог быть уверен в возрасте! – что глаза у нее были большие, зеленые и веселые, а по щекам разбежались бледные рыжие веснушки. Еще я отметил, что говорит она со странным акцентом – еще более странным, чем мой. По-видимому, мы были из одного Мира, но из разных стран.

Заметив мое молчание, она оставила в покое красную тряпку и повернулась, разведя руки в стороны.

– Ну, что думаешь? – беззастенчиво спросила она, поворачиваясь на месте. – Похожа я на ваших модниц?

Я усмехнулся. Ни за что я не буду называть ее на «вы»! Эми – сама непосредственность и дружелюбие – казалась если не дорогой и любимой сестрой, о которой мечтает каждый второй, то, по крайней мере, очень давним и близким другом. Эта девушка явно имела волшебную способность влюблять в себя всех окружающих.

– Еще как! – воскликнул я, и тут заметил, что ее лоохи на плечах скалывала красивая витая серебряная брошь. Мне сразу же вспомнились уроки отличий между женским и мужским костюмом в Королевстве, данные Джуффином, Кофой и Сотофой, когда меня превращали в леди Мерилин. – Только женщины не скалывают лоохи брошью, они перекидывают край через плечо.

Я показал ей, как правильно закрепить ткань. Эми еще раз оглядела себя в зеркале, повернулась ко мне и встала в позу, уперев руки в бока и поджав губы «уточкой». Хватило ее ненадолго, и она тут же весело расхохоталась. Я присоединился.

– Только никак я не совладаю с этой дурацкой штукой, – тут же расстроено пожаловалась она, подцепив рукой кусок красной ткани, покоившийся на груде тряпок в креслах. – Доктор показал, как это делается, но, кажется, я не до конца поняла. У меня ничего не получается.

– Ничего страшного, я могу тебе показать.

– Макс, не соблазняй девушку, мне же не будет покоя, – раздался голос из-за спины. Доктор спускался к нам по одной из лестниц, уходивших во внутренний коридор. На губах у него играла усмешка, но от нее у меня пробежал холодок, сам не знаю, почему. Мне показалось, что в глазах у него темнело нечто совершенно другое.

Я на всякий случай отодвинулся от Эми на шаг – так, чтобы это не смотрелось как бегство. Смерти на Королевской службе, все-таки, пугаться было не к лицу. Даже такого таинственного и неизвестно, на что способного человека, как этот Доктор.

– Доктор, как я выгляжу? – заискивающе спросила его Эми. Доктор тепло улыбнулся, оглядывая ее с ног до головы.

– Очаровательно.

Наконец, он снова обратил свое внимание на меня.

– Как идут поиски нашего монстра? – небрежно спросил я, скрестив руки на груди. 

– Вообще-то, неплохо. – Доктор придвинулся к своему невообразимому пульту в центре и указал пальцем на лежавший поверх кнопок, переключателей и рычажков уже знакомый мне компьютер. По экрану по-прежнему бегали символы, но он не пищал, и лампочки горели всего две, да и те – стабильно. – Мне наконец удалось разобраться с темпоральным полем этого Мира и выделить структуру следа Морока прежде, чем он успеет нанести действительно серьезный вред кому-либо в городе.

– Доктор, – задумчиво включилась в разговор Эми, – а как _именно_ выглядит этот серьезный вред? Что будет, если он сожрет все годы человека?

– Помнишь, что мы нашли в тюрьме, когда прибыли туда? – вместо ответа спросил ее Доктор. Девочка мрачно повесила голову и посмотрела в пол.

– Половину пустых камер и абсолютно пустые комнаты охраны, – понимающе ответила она. – Ни следа охранников или большинства заключенных. Все просто… будто… исчезли.

Доктор назидательно поднял указательный палец.

– Не «будто», Эми, а в самом деле. Когда Морок поглощает истекшее время жертвы, она теряет всё, что это самое истекшее время ей дало – возраст, память, опыт. Поедая окружающее ее темпоральное поле, Морок отбрасывает назад все физические и эмпирические эффекты. Тело способно молодеть только в рамках собственной жизни. Отними у столетнего человека сто один год жизни – и в какую ее часть он скатится?

– До рождения, – автоматически ответил я, стараясь не думать ни о Мелифаро, ни о Салли Герберлайне Младшем, ни о том пока что безымянном человеке, о судьбе которого мы узнали ночью. И, если уж на то пошло, ни о какой другой жертве этой жуткой твари, сто вурдалаков ей в ненасытную глотку. Если, конечно, у нее эта самая глотка есть.

Доктор ткнул в меня тем же указательным пальцем. Видимо, это был знак одобрения. По крайней мере, я предпочел интерпретировать его именно так.

– Так что, он просто… исчезает? – спросила Эми, округлив глаза. Самое интересное, я не видел в них ни страха, ни ужаса, ни отвращения, которые испытал сам, когда впервые об этом подумал, – только удивление и любопытство. Но затем по нему пробежала тень. – Как… трещина в моей спальне? – шепотом спросила она.

Я быстро перевел взгляд на Доктора, словно и сам с нетерпением ждал ответа на вопрос, смысла которого все равно не понимал. Он смотрел на Эми странно. _Очень_ странно. Но разобрать, что было в этом взгляде, я так и не смог, потому что Доктор быстро отвел глаза и повернулся к пульту.

– Н-не совсем, – не очень-то убедительно протянул он, очевидно не желая вдаваться в подробности. – Это трудно объяснить, не прибегая к сложным научным терминам.

– Ладно, Доктор. Это все интересно, но вы же не для этого меня сюда позвали? – спросил я, вспомнив о цели своего прихода. Доктор качнул головой, соглашаясь скорее не с моими словами, а с какими-то своими мыслями, и снова развернулся ко мне. Лицо его было серьезным.

– Да. И это очень важно, Макс. Действительно важно, поверь мне, я лучше многих разбираюсь во времени и его проявлениях.

– Это как-то связано с Мороком?

Он показал головой.

– Абсолютно никак. Это совершенно другой, сторонний вопрос, но лично тебе он может показаться даже важнее. Потому что это напрямую связано с тобой.

– Со мной? – я бросил взгляд на леди Эми, но у нее на лице было написано точно такое же недоумение. – В каком смысле?

Доктор вздохнул, помолчал, подбирая слова, и заговорил, прислонившись спиной к пульту и сложив руки на груди.

– Я могу понять, что Джуффин, возможно, просто не замечал этого, он ведь не так чувствителен ко времени, как я. Но я не понимаю, почему он не хочет сказать тебе это сейчас. Поэтому ты здесь, Макс. Джуффин этого не хотел, но это важно, и ты должен знать. От этого зависит твоя дальнейшая жизнь!

Я потряс головой. В груди начал сжиматься тугой ком дурного предчувствия.

– Доктор, вы меня совершенно запутали. Причем тут Джуффин? Что он мне не говорит? Вы можете прямо сказать, в чем дело?!

Доктор оторвался от консоли и в два шага оказался очень близко – настолько, что мне пришлось смотреть на него снизу вверх, хотя разница в росте у нас была не так велика.

– В твоей временной линии, Макс. Она двоится.

Повисла недоуменная тишина. Я моргнул, пытаясь безуспешно отыскать в своей голове ускользающее объяснение этих слов, но оно скрылось так же быстро, как и появилось, не оставив и намека на след.

– Д-двоится? Что это еще значит?

– Давай я тебе покажу, и ты все поймешь, – сказал он, вдруг подняв правую руку и поднеся ее к моему лицу. Я по инерции отшатнулся, но он только улыбнулся. – Не бойся, я не кусаюсь. 

«Да кто ж тебя знает», – ворчливо подумал я.

И он коснулся большим пальцем моего лба, чуть пониже края тюрбана, прямо между бровей.

Перед глазами у меня потемнело, оранжевый свет, огромная зала и ее мягкие шепчущие звуки исчезли. Правда ненадолго: из темноты тут же выплыла совсем другая, до боли знакомая картина: темная ночная улица, бледный свет фонаря, обклеенный рекламой и изрисованный граффити трамвай, едущий без рельс. Практически тут же его сменили яркие, полные света и блеска камней в дорожной мозаике улицы Ехо. Серый кабинет с простым столом и лампой, заваленный бумагами и старыми газетами – мое рабочее место в редакции. Мой первый дом в Ехо. Квартира родителей. Мостовая и налепленные друг на друга дома в Квартале Свиданий. Магазин, где я всегда покупал сигареты. Теплый и уютный зал, длинная стойка и любимый табурет в трактире «Обжора Бунба». Образы из моей старой и новой жизни мелькали перед глазами, сменяя друг друга снова, и снова, и снова, все быстрее и быстрее, пока меня не замутило от этой круговерти. В миг, когда я уже бы готов закружиться и упасть, палец Доктора оторвался от моего лба, и мир вокруг снова встал на свои места.

Я все-таки почти упал, но меня подхватили мягкие руки Эми и помогли опуститься на сиденье, прямо в ворох тканей. Я тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать надоедливый звон, поселившийся где-то в подкорке, но тот был приставуч и неумолим.

– Какого… какого рожна это было? – выпалил я первое попавшееся ругательство и даже не удивился, что оно происходило с моей родины, которую я только что увидел во всей красе.

– Это, сэр Макс, твоя временная линия. Твоя прошлая, настоящая и будущая жизнь, запутавшаяся между двумя мирами и неспособная сделать выбор. – Доктор снова прислонился к консоли, глядя на меня. На этот раз я даже не мог отвести взгляда от его лица. Я понимал, что он говорит. В самом деле _понимал_. И, честно говоря, это должно было повергнуть меня в ужас – но я почему-то оставался предельно спокойным. – Видишь ли, когда ты перенесся в Ехо, у твоей временной линии случился… глюк. С ее точки зрения, теперь есть два Макса: есть Макс, работник редакции, прожигающий жизнь за сигаретами и газетными вырезками в унылой конторе во время ночных дежурств, а днем грезящий о невероятных мирах и людях, таких как Джуффин Халли, Макс-землянин, вынужденный прожить столько лет, сколько живет любой землянин твоего времени; а есть сэр Макс, Ночное Лицо Почтеннейшего Начальника Малого Тайного Сыскного Воинства, Смерть на Королевской службе и прочая, прочая, попавший в Мир по собственной воле и настолько привязавшийся к нему, что начал сливаться, обретая черты его жителей. Первый Макс должен был прожить лет до восьмидесяти, мало чего добиться – ты уж прости за грубую правду – и умереть в безвестности. Второй Макс в Мире, где восемьдесят лет – это детский возраст, должен получить жизненный срок в десяток раз длиннее. Казалось бы, все просто: ты живешь здесь, в Ехо, по его законам, учишься, познаешь, обретаешь способности, связь с Сердцем Мира. Но что-то пошло не так. У тебя все еще есть связь со старым миром, и связь очень прочная. И вот, твоя временная линия никак не может определиться, на каком жизненном сроке ей остановиться, значит, не может выстроить твое будущее.

– Доктор… – подала голос Эми. Я взглянул на нее снизу вверх: нахмурив брови так, что лоб ее прочертила тоненькая морщинка, она пристально смотрела на своего друга. – А такое вообще возможно?

– Ну, пару столетий назад я бы сказал «нет». Сейчас… я думаю, во Вселенной возможно все.

– Постойте, Доктор, – сказал я все так же невероятно, как-то даже болезненно спокойно. – Джуффин проверял меня и сказал, что в Мире я смогу прожить куда больше трехсот лет!

Доктор пожал плечами:

– Как я и сказал: Джуффин, конечно, умный человек, многое повидал и многое умеет. Но он не так чувствителен ко времени, как я, просто в силу происхождения.

Я как-то печально моргнул.

– И что же мне теперь делать? Мне что теперь, жить еще лет пятьдесят, не зная, помру я или нет?

– Все не _настолько_ плохо. Долго твоя линия времени биться не может. Рано или поздно она должна определиться. Но проблема в том, Макс, что она может определиться не совсем в ту сторону, в которую тебе хочется. И вот об _этом_ я просто обязан тебя предупредить. Понял?

Я кивнул. В голове царила заполненная эхом пустота.

– Понял.

Он озабоченно посмотрел на меня, склонив голову.

– Ты в порядке?

Я подумал, покопался в себе и вдруг осознал:

– В порядке. Я знаю, что вроде как должен биться в истерике, но я в порядке.

Доктор усмехнулся – без особого веселья, уголками губ и явно как-то безотносительно к моей новоиспеченной беде.

– Хорошо. Потому что если бы у тебя началась истерика, думаю, Джуффин убил бы меня на месте за то, что я вывел из игры его лучшего человека. Превратил бы меня во что-нибудь мерзкое, посидел бы я таким лет сто.

Тут я рассмеялся. Здесь не с чем было поспорить, это точно. Я и до сегодняшнего дня был убежден, что начальник решил превратить меня в женщину не только ради важного и сугубо личного дела, но и в качестве скрытой, извращенной мести за все проблемы, которые я ему принес с момента появления в его доме. А я возьми и подружись с леди Мерилин, просто ему назло. Мне вдруг стало совсем легко: наверное, это и была истерика, только спокойная и тихая. Я наконец понял, о чем они с шефом «безмолвствовали» ночью, стреляя друг в друга жаркими, острыми, как лезвия, взглядами. Оказывается, они спорили обо мне. Все обо мне пекутся, принцесса на горошине, дырку надо мной…

Доктор отсмеялся и с уже чуть более открытой улыбкой, чем в самом начале нашего разговора, засунул руки в карманы брюк.

– Впрочем, о нашем разговоре он все равно узнает. Во-первых, Джуффин не дурак, а во-вторых, я надеюсь использовать это обстоятельство. В сложившейся ситуации оно, как ни странно, является твоим преимуществом. Так что с тем же успехом можешь ему сам рассказать. Заодно шанс лишний раз подлизаться к начальству.

– Это к нашему буривуху можно подлизаться, – буркнул я, поправляя слегка съехавший на сторону во время моего незаконченного падения тюрбан. – Он у нас птица коррумпированная. А к шефу такую тактику применять даже опасно – он же ее за милю почует.

– И то верно. – Доктор бросил взгляд на Эми, затем на компьютер. – Ладно. Пожалуй, пора вернуться к делам.

Я с готовностью поднялся. Странно, но после всего я чувствовал себя не только в приподнятом настроении, но еще и активным, словно после глотка бальзама Кахара. Где-то в глубине души это состояние меня тревожило, и я начинал подозревать, что осознание того дерьма, в которое я вляпался, дойдет до меня довольно скоро. Но, по здравому размышлению, я решил эти мысли отбросить хотя бы до окончания дела.

– Отлично. Сообщите, когда найдете Морока?

Я сделал два шага к лестнице, уводившей вниз, к двери, когда меня догнал голос Доктора:

– Вообще-то, я его уже нашел.

Я круто развернулся.

– Что? Когда?

Доктор виновато улыбнулся.

– Сегодня утром.

– И вы молчали?!

– Я подумал, что сначала нам нужно поговорить. К тому же, главная проблема не в том, где он находится, а в том, как его приманить. – Он пристально уставился куда-то в пространство, расфокусированный взгляд его вперился в стену. Через секунду он очнулся. – Я послал зов Халли, он уже едет сюда и везет с собой твоего приятеля, Мастера Пресекающего Ненужные Жизни. Нам его волшебные руки понадобятся.

– Почему сюда? Мы не можем поговорить в Доме у Моста?

– Потому что нам будет нужно кое-какое оборудование, а я не хочу лишний раз перемещать ТАРДИС и подвергать ее опасности, привлекая внимание Морока. Пусть думает, что я все еще его ищу. Так у нас будет эффект неожиданности.

 

Джуффин и Лонли-Локли приехали на служебном амобилере через полчаса. Так ничего толком и не объяснив, Доктор пробормотал что-то себе под нос и, более не обращая на нас внимания, ушел куда-то вниз, под стеклянный пол. Там он принялся возиться в проводах, густым ворохом, похожим на корневую систему дерева, раскинутых по полу. Отодвинув целую кипу «корней» в сторону, он открыл небольшое отверстие и сунул в него руки, явно что-то отыскивая.

Я вполглаза наблюдал за ним, сидя на ступеньках у входа и разговаривая с Эми. За полчаса она успела рассказать мне о ТАРДИС – той самой машине Доктора, в которой мы находились, – провести вербальную экскурсию по некоторым помещениям, ответить на несколько вопросов о нашей общей позабытой в дальних краях родине, описать свою первую встречу с Доктором и мельком вспомнить еще пару недавних приключений. В какой-то момент я увидел скопившуюся в уголке ее глаза слезу, но она ее не заметила, а я не стал влезать. Может быть, с ними случилось что-то неприятное. А раз Эми не стала об этом рассказывать, я решил, что это не мое дело.

В процессе разговора она вернулась к зеркалу, снова взяла из кресел кусок красной ткани и принялась старательно, но безуспешно пытаться завернуть его у себя на голове. Посмотрев на ее мучения минут с пять, я сжалился над бедным ребенком, подошел и осторожно забрал ткань из ее рук.

– Знаешь, не все женщины в Ехо носят тюрбаны. – Я снова с легкой грустью вспомнил шикарные длинные волосы леди Мерилин. – Если волосы красивые, их носят и распущенными. Особенно если они рыжие – в Ехо очень любят рыжих.

Эми смутилась и слегка покраснела, но характер, видимо, не позволял ей делать это слишком долго. В конце концов, она вынула спицу и позволила волосам тяжело упасть на плечи.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что, незабвенная. И обязательно пройдись по городу, тебе здесь очень понравится. – Тут я вспомнил ее комментарий насчет слов, которые вырвались у меня при виде внутренности будки. – А откуда ты узнала, что мы земляки?

– Доктор сказал, – ответила она, поправляя волосы перед зеркалом. – А ему, кажется, сказал Джуффин.

Старый пройдоха. По его милости я всем рассказываю идиотские истории про графство Вук, сочиняю байки про конский навоз и изображаю варвара, а он… 

– А что, правда, что никто больше не знает, откуда ты?

Я пожал плечами.

– Шурф знает. Вы с ним сейчас познакомитесь. Он отличный парень.

И, словно по заказу, дверь ТАРДИС вдруг со скрипом открылась, и внутрь ввалился Джуффин, за которым по следам шел укутанный во все белое Шурф Лонли-Локли. За их спинами я увидел припаркованный у входа в сад амобилер. Шеф с интересом огляделся, но никакого удивления не проявил, из чего я сделал вывод, что он здесь уже бывал. А вот замечательный человек Лонли-Локли порадовал мое самолюбие. Конечно, он не восклицал, не скакал вокруг и не стал задавать никаких вопросов – что, вообще, к лучшему, потому что тот на голову сумасшедший Шурф из Кеттари, Безумный Рыбник, до сих пор стоял у меня перед глазами, и лицезреть его снова мне пока не хотелось. Однако глаза его округлились, на мгновение он даже открыл рот, то ли от удивления, то ли забыв, что хотел сказать. В конце концов, его лицо приобрело привычное выражение, и моя идиллия кончилась.

Войдя, Джуффин смерил меня подозрительным взглядом, по которому я понял, что начальник совсем не ожидал встретить меня здесь. Видимо, Доктор не счел нужным предупредить его о нашем секретничанье. Впервые за долгое время в Ехо я почувствовал себя лишенным чего-то важного, беззащитным даже – это до меня дошло осознание, что поблизости от ТАРДИС Джуффин, видимо, не мог «находиться со мной», как это часто бывало.

Доктор все еще возился с чем-то внизу, так что представлять друг другу Шурфа и Эми пришлось мне как лицу, лучше всех присутствующих знакомому с обоими. Еще пара минут ушла на то, чтобы объяснить Эми принятое в Ехо приветствие при первой встрече – хотя «объяснить» это громко сказано, я предпочел его просто продемонстрировать. А затем Эми удалилась вниз – помогать закопавшемуся Доктору. 

Джуффин словно этого и ждал.

«Ну что, все знаешь?» – послышался у меня в голове его ворчливый голос. Ни о чем другом он спрашивать и не мог, подумалось мне, вон с какой подозрительной физиономией он меня оглядывал.

«Знаю», я изо всех сил старался, чтобы на Безмолвной речи голос не звучал обвиняюще.

Несколько секунд Джуффин молчал.

«Ох уж этот Доктор, – буркнул он. – Вурдалачий сын, язык без костей. Просил же его. Ладно, что думаешь?»

«Что вам нужно было рассказать мне раньше. Я не маленький».

«Не маленький, согласен. А еще?»

Я еще раз подумал, что у любого другого человека сейчас, наверное, была бы истерика в легкой форме – не так часто узнаешь, что твоя жизнь может оказаться в десяток раз короче, чем у всех представителей местной разумной жизни. А я, честно говоря, после первого разговора с Джуффином вообще перестал об этом задумываться, тем более что шеф, вообще-то, заверил меня, что это не так. 

Но, на удивление, я был совершенно спокоен. В Ехо я научился разговаривать с предметами, плеваться ядом, доставать вещи из других миров, _создавать_ миры и мало ли чего еще. Подумаешь, еще одна диковинка.

«Еще меня это не пугает. Не в первый раз. Разберемся».

Джуффин посмотрел на меня.

«Такое – в первый, поверь. Но твоя правда – разберемся. Потом».

И с этими словами он исчез из моей головы, повернувшись к поднимавшейся по лестнице Эми.

Она держала в руках потертую деревянную коробочку, из которой торчал небольшой ворох связанных на концах веревочек ничуть не новее на вид. Эми поставила коробку на консоль, вынула за концы три веревочки и протянула нам по одной – сначала Шурфу, стоявшему к ней ближе всех, потом Джуффину, а затем и мне. Веревочка тяжело провисала в руке, а на конце ее болталось что-то металлическое. Приглядевшись, я вдруг понял, что это был ключ. Самый обыкновенный железный ключ, с круглой головкой и простой резьбой-«елочкой», какими двери запирали многие в моем родном Мире. Металл тускло поблескивал. К моему удивлению, дремавшие было чувства снова проснулись, яростно крича на меня, что этот кусок железа был на самом деле вещью совершенно необыкновенной, пожалуй, даже более необыкновенной, чем надежно спрятанный дома зеленый камушек – ключ к Двери в Мир Кеттари, – или повязка Магистра Ордена Потаенной Травы, когда-то подаренная Джуффином. Я сходу со своими чувствами согласился – ключ даже на ощупь был странно теплым.

– Что это такое? – спросил я у рыжей, но ответил мне шеф:

– Это, сэр Макс, настоящее сокровище, – сказал он, практически с жадностью рассматривая такой же кусочек металла на своей ладони. На лестнице раздались шаги, и на площадке наконец появился Доктор. На шее у него болтался точно такой же ключ.

– Твоя правда, Джуффин. Это ключ от ТАРДИС, чрезвычайно могущественная вещь. Учтите, ключи настоящие, каждый из них. Не потеряйте. Правда, дверь ТАРДИС они не откроют: старушка дала их мне, чтобы мы могли поставить ловушку для Морока, и именно этим мы и займемся.

Я перекинул веревочку через голову, несколько лишних секунд повозившись, чтобы протащить ее через тюрбан. Растрепавшиеся волоски веревки покалывали кожу. Несмотря на свои небольшие размеры, ключ приятно оттягивал шею, создавая иллюзию уверенности в своих силах. Доктор был прав, вещь была мощная. Мне даже было не обязательно знать, что именно она делала, чтобы понимать это.

– А теперь слушайте, что мы сделаем, и не перебивайте. Все вопросы на потом, – продолжил Доктор и сделал паузу. Никто, собственно, перебивать его и не собирался: мы все были в достаточной степени заинтригованы. Убедившись в этом, он затараторил: – Морок – создание времени. Его тело и разум целиком состоят из украденной темпоральной энергии. С одной стороны, это очень и очень плохо – любой физический контакт с ним позволит ему поглотить ваше личное время, а этого, поверьте, никто не хочет. Однако это дает нам преимущество. У каждого из этих ключей есть крошечное темпоральное поле, которое можно расширить и объединить в большую сеть, – он повел распахнутыми руками, рисуя в воздухе купол. – В эту сеть можно поймать Морока. Так как поле ключей, сгенерированное ТАРДИС, гораздо сильнее Морока, украденное им время начнет высвобождаться, следовательно, он начнет слабеть. Тогда мы сможем от него избавиться.

Доктор снова сделал паузу, чем мгновенно воспользовалась Эми:

– Избавиться? – с сомнением повторила она, вздернув бровь. – Доктор, ты хочешь сказать, что мы…

– Убьем его? – закончил за нее Доктор, словно и ждал этих слов. Они перебросились взглядами, в которых читалось нечто очень тревожное, и Эми легонько вздрогнула, когда он ответил: – Да. Мне жаль, что до этого дошло, я очень не хотел этого делать, но Морок окончательно сошел с ума от голода, и, боюсь, новая тюрьма только усугубит дело. Он стал слишком опасен. Он начал убивать. Мне жаль, Эми, но выбора нет.

Повисло короткое молчание. Эми беспокойно теребила ключ у себя на шее, закусив губу.

– Итак, – Доктор поспешно отвернулся от нее и хлопнул в ладоши. – Есть еще один важный момент. Ключи будут создавать темпоральное поле, но мы – все мы, – будем находиться внутри. Что значит, мы будем в серьезной опасности. Нас с Джуффином он постарается избегать – у нас есть возможность защититься, с помощью магии или науки, не важно. Макс, я практически абсолютно уверен, что на тебя он даже не обратит внимания.

– Почему это? – не удержался я. Мне стало любопытно, какая такая моя особенность проявилась в этот раз. Впрочем, ответ был до идиотизма очевиден.

– Из-за твоей временной линии, конечно. Поверь, для существа, чувствующего время так, как он, для которого это еда, твое время сродни яду. Он вряд ли захочет к тебе даже подойти. А это значит, что хуже всех придется Эми и сэру Лонли-Локсли, – Доктор виновато посмотрел на обоих. – Обещаю, я постараюсь, чтобы с вами ничего не случилось.

– Все в порядке, сэр Доктор, – впервые подал голос Шурф, и я догадывался, что он скажет следом: – Только моя фамилия Лонли-Локли, впрочем, я понимаю, что это трудно запомнить с первого раза.

Очень хотелось фыркнуть от смеха, но поселившийся в груди тревожный комок помешал это сделать. По мере того, как в голове разворачивался план, на нас всех наваливалось ощущение ответственности и опасности.

Доктор смущенно пожал плечами.

– Прошу прощения, я знал одного парня по имени Локсли*, просто вырвалось.

Когда инцидент с фамилией был исчерпан, мы принялись детально обсуждать и прорабатывать план Доктора, что потребовало не только долгого обмена мнениями, но даже короткой инсценировки на верхней площадке. Когда мы дружной компанией вывалились из будки, оказалось, что уже наступил вечер и начало темнеть. Над стихающим городом поплыл теплый свет оранжевых фонарей, всполохами отражавшийся в драгоценных камнях дороги. Где-то в глубине души жарко запульсировало острое желание жить – желательно, со своим возрастом и со своими воспоминаниями. Со всеми, даже с противной мертвой рожей древнего магистра, преследовавшего Шурфа много лет.

Мы двинулись вдоль по улице, встречая редких прохожих, которые с любопытством оглядывались вслед Доктору, разгуливавшему в брюках и твидовом пиджаке, не говоря уже о галстуке-бабочке, и с интересом – вслед Эми, которая в красном лоохи и с распущенными рыжими волосами казалась в свете уличных светильников ходячим снопом пламени.

В конце концов, ведомые Доктором, мы нырнули в какой-то заброшенный сад на окраине города. На вопрос, зачем было так далеко уходить из одного заброшенного двора, чтобы попасть в другой, Доктор ответил, что не хочет подвергать риску ТАРДИС, но никак этот аргумент не объяснил. 

Здесь не было темно – ночью нигде в Ехо нельзя было найти достаточно черную тень, – но в углу сада, у стены, собирался серый сумрак, а свет фонарей ярко выхватывал лишь несколько метров за покосившейся калиткой. Мы прошли в центр и, оглядываясь, остановились. Растительность здесь была чуть беднее, чем в укрытии Доктора, и еще не успела превратиться в дикие джунгли. На земле еще виднелись плиты дорожки, ведущей к дому. Под окнами темнела покосившаяся скамейка. Эми уселась на нее и принялась расспрашивать удачно оказавшегося рядом Шурфа о его способностях, которые оказались так необходимы нам всем в этом чрезвычайно важном деле.

– Просто удивительно, какая хорошая в Ехо жизнь, но как много здесь заброшенных домов, кишащих привидениями, – поежился я, бросив быстрый взгляд в окно – не мелькнет ли в нем бледная рожа какого-нибудь изголодавшегося призрака.

– Не все дома в Ехо такие, как твоя бывшая квартира, – отозвался Джуффин, не упускавший возможности уколоть меня за выбор первого жилья в городе, оказавшегося точно по соседству от обиталища фэтана.

– Да уж, просто это я такой удачливый, – шутливо парировал я, вызвав на губах Джуффина усмешку. 

Доктор замер в самой середине сада и вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака свое устройство. Все разговоры тут же умолкли, все глаза обратились к нему. Доктор повернулся вокруг своей оси, сканируя пространство зеленым огоньком. Тихое жужжание разорвало вечерний воздух и почти сразу же стихло.

– Отлично, – кивнул Доктор, опустив руку. – Сюда мы его и заманим. Помните план и ни за что не разрывайте круг, когда ловушка активируется – на перезарядку ключей уйдет слишком много времени, и Морок скроется, хорошо если не в другое измерение.

Мы кивнули и разошлись по разным концам сада – подальше друг от друга. Несмотря на ни капли не успокаивающие слова Джуффина, я отошел как можно дальше от дома, привалился спиной к каменной стене в десятке шагов от полураспахнутой калитки и, пока Доктор что-то делал со своим футуристическим устройством, оглядел нашу небольшую компанию охотников за привидениями. И сразу понял одну вещь – мы все были напряжены до предела, все готовы к бою, каким бы он ни оказался.

Джуффина в бою я уже видел, причем был удостоен этого незабываемого зрелища практически через пару дюжин дней после своего прибытия в Ехо, и не могу сказать, что в ближайшее время захотел бы увидеть снова. Шурф Лонли-Локли в столкновении с противником был суров, хладнокровен и целеустремлен, но он таким был и по жизни. Как и Мелифаро, каким-то образом умудрявшийся сохранять свою пылкую, легкую на подъем натуру перед лицом опасности. И даже Меламори, чья специализация так не вязалась с ее обычно скромной, смущенной личностью, хоть и приобретала более уверенный, гордый вид, когда вставала на след преступников, все равно оставалась тихой и нескладной. 

Джуффин Халли, стоявший на заросшей дорожке в нескольких шагах от меня, был полной противоположностью моему наставнику, преклонных лет джентельмену в кресле Почтеннейшего Начальника. Он был напряжен, словно хищный зверь, на губах играла лукавая полуулыбка, а лицо словно помолодело на добрые полсотни лет.

Удивило меня и то, что Доктор тоже казался невероятным контрастом тому чужаку, с которым я познакомился в Доме у Моста всего сутки назад, но к которому уже достаточно привык. На его лицо словно набежала тень, дурацкая челка сделала ее только отчетливее. Он вертел свой прибор в руках, периодически нажимая кнопку и поводя кончиком в сторону, и движения его были резкими и нервными.

Эми старалась не спускать с губ веселую улыбку, но все же время от времени бросала осторожные взгляды вокруг себя – на скопившуюся в углу неглубокую тень, на скрипнувшую на ветру калитку, на пошевелившийся широкий лист куста, на сверкнувшее в свете фонаря стекло. Она скрестила руки на груди и, положив ногу на ногу, откинулась на спинку скамейки, явно всеми силами пытаясь скрыть волнение и дрожь.

И только Лонли-Локли, стойкий, надежный, невозмутимый Лонли-Локли, стоял в стороне, ярко светясь в сумерках белоснежным лоохи, сцепив пальцы в толстых перчатках. Ну ни дать, ни взять статуя какой-нибудь древней цивилизации. Он поймал мой взгляд, и я с благодарностью почувствовал, как мне передается частичка его уверенности. Хороший он у нас парень, этот Шурф. 

Доктор вдруг без предупреждения выпрямился. Его рука взлетела в воздух, направляя звуковое устройство в светлое небо Ехо. То взвизгнуло, словно взлетающий фейерверк, да так пронзительно, что зазвенело в ушах. Несмотря на свое искреннее желание сохранять спокойствие – хотя бы ради собственной гордости, – я согнулся и зажмурился, словно это могло чем-то помочь. Когда грешный звон утих, я открыл глаза. Доктор стоял на прежнем месте, медленно поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси и вглядываясь в сумеречный сад.

– Ну давай, давай, иди к папочке, вот он я, здесь, иди сюда, – бормотал он себе под нос, нервно вертя в пальцах стихнувшее устройство. Но ничего не происходило. Он, еще тише, пробубнил что-то себе под нос, чертыхнулся, уже громче, и повернулся так, что сидевшая на скамейке Эми и стоявший неподалеку от нее Джуффин оказались в поле его зрения.

– Так его не возьмешь, он стал умнее, – сокрушенно буркнул он второму и повернулся к девушке. – Эми, заколка у тебя с собой? Дай сюда.

Бросив смущенный взгляд сначала на него, а затем по очереди на всех нас, но, видимо, так и не получив объяснения этой странной просьбе – еще бы, откуда? – она запустила руку в складку лоохи, нащупала в них карман и выудила спицу, которую по моему совету вынула из волос несколько часов назад. Острый кончик сверкнул в свете фонарей, меня почему-то передернуло.

Доктор взял заколку из ее рук, отошел назад на свое место и – мы не успели даже сдвинуться, а Эми лишь запоздало ахнула – полоснул острым концом по другой ладони. Даже в сумерках я увидел, как в траву упало несколько капель крови.

– Доктор, вы что делаете?! – первым вырвалось у меня то, что, судя по лицам, застыло на языке у остальных.

Доктор уронил заколку в траву – мне подумалось, что после такого Эми точно ни за что ее не подберет – и, вынув из кармана платок, замотал им порезанную ладонь. Ткань мгновенно пропиталась насквозь.

– У повелителей времени темпоральные частицы в крови. Если Морока не привлекло возмущение поля, то его может вытащить из укрытия только запах, – пояснил он, морщась от боли.

И, словно в подтверждение его слов, откуда-то из глубины полусонной улицы раздался негромкий, но голодный, хищный хрип. Мы все подобрались. Эми вскочила со скамейки, крепко сжимая в ладони висевший на шее ключ.

В напряженной тишине прошло еще несколько секунд. Мы лихорадочно оглядывались по сторонам. Но хрип не повторялся, и Морок не думал являться нам на глаза. Мы ждали. Первой его заметила Эми: глухо охнув, она ткнула пальцем в угол сада. Сумрак, наползший туда со стен, начинал медленно густеть, обретая, пожалуй, неведомый доселе Ехо черный цвет. Морок просачивался сквозь каменную кладку, быстро, словно изголодавшийся зверь. Доктор отступил на шаг, маша на нас рукой.

– Разойдитесь, – полушепотом скомандовал он. – Он пришел на запах, это его отвлечет.

Мы сделали, как он сказал, и как, собственно, планировали в ТАРДИС: начали медленно расходиться в стороны, вдоль стены сада, внимательно следя за продвигавшимся в центр Мороком. Темно-серая дымка выплыла из сумрака, не касаясь травы, и легко порхнула – словно хищный зверь в прыжке – к тому месту, где на землю упали капли крови Доктора. Он сам быстро отскочил на пару шагов назад. 

Морок опустился на землю, и капли крови, оторвавшись от листвы, поплыли вверх, прямо в центр его туманного тела. Внезапно они вспыхнули золотистым светом, который быстро, словно проглоченный, растворился в дыму. 

Заглядевшись на это невиданное зрелище, я не заметил торчавшую из земли выбитую плитку дорожки и споткнулся. Подскочив, плитка громко – почти оглушительно в повисшей тишине – стукнула о соседнюю, и Морок, коротко хрипнув, дернулся. В верхней его части раскрылись две узких красных щели, и он затравленно огляделся. Увидев, что его почти взяли в кольцо, он вдруг с немыслимой скоростью сорвался с места и рванулся в сторону – прямо к Джуффину. Шеф не сдвинулся с места и даже не дрогнул – он вытянул перед собой руки, ладони его на короткое мгновение вспыхнули голубоватым светом, и, резко взвизгнув, словно от боли, Морок снова отшатнулся в центр. Повернувшись на месте, словно ища пути отступления, он рванулся к Доктору, но, не пролетя и полуметра, в испуге остановился и бросился левее – к Эми.

В этот миг рядом мелькнул твидовый пиджак, и Доктор схватил Морока за мечущееся туманное щупальце здоровой рукой. Тот заревел, словно дикий кот, которого тащат за хвост, попытался вывернуться.

– Я сказал, назад! – неожиданно зло рявкнул Доктор и рванул его назад в центр. Морок отлетел и трепещущей кучей серого тумана рухнул на траву. Доктор отскочил на свое место, тряся ладонью так, словно обжегся на огне. В другой ладони он сжимал свое устройство.

Морок оправился в одно мгновение. Он снова начал подниматься. Но мы уже были на своих местах. Доктор поднял устройство и нажал на кнопку. Громкое визгливое жужжание заглушило завывание чудовища. Я видел, как мягким золотистым светом загорелись ключи на шеях друзей, как золотистые нити сорвались и ринулись друг к другу, объединяясь в кольцо, но бессильно повисли в воздухе, не добежав до меня.

– Макс, ближе! – крикнул Доктор. Очнувшись, я шагнул вперед.

Меня ударило мощной тепловой волной. Ключ у меня на шее, про который я почти забыл, снова показался тяжелее, вспыхнул ярким золотом и, словно руки в широком хороводе, рванул два луча в разные стороны. Лучи слились в кольцо.

Морок взвизгнул, мечущимся хвостом коснувшись его, тут же отскочил в центр и сжался. Уже через мгновение он застонал и принялся метаться из стороны в сторону, то ли ища пути отступления, то ли выбирая, на кого из нас будет безопаснее всего броситься.

«Запаниковал», – со злорадным удовлетворением подумал я.

Наконец, произошло то, чего я с трепетом и дурным предчувствием ожидал все это время. Поняв, что попал в ловушку, Морок окончательно обезумел и, круто рванувшись в сторону от абсолютно неприступных Доктора и Джуффина, наткнулся на меня. Уж не знаю, что эта тварь во мне увидела такого соблазнительного, вот только красные угольки ее глаз загорелись ярче, и, подобрав под себя длинные туманные щупальца, она ринулась вперед. Краем глаза я увидел выражение искреннего изумления на лице Доктора: он-то убеждал меня в том, что для Морока, в силу сложности и неопределенности моей «временной линии», я особого аппетита не представляю. Видимо, нужда и не таких толкала на лишения. Или тварь просто решила, что лучше сожрет ядовитого меня в отчаянной попытке сбежать из ловушки и сдохнет в борьбе, чем будет мирно дожидаться смерти.

Морок в считанные секунды оказался так близко, что от неожиданности я больше по инерции, чем от страха, сделал шаг назад, едва не разорвав искрящийся круг, но вовремя остановился. Он приближался. Чувствуя, как вскипает злость, я мысленно послал это чудовище к Темным Магистрам и плюнул. Честно говоря, я даже не надеялся, что это возымеет какой-нибудь эффект, однако мой яд, кажется, был способен продырявить и бестелесную тварь: черный дымок в том месте, куда попала слюна, рассеялся, Морок споткнулся и взвыл жутким потусторонним воем. Восстанавливаться потерянные лоскутки тумана не стали – так и осталась небольшая дыра. Я внутренне себя поздравил, но тут же осекся – тоже мне герой, обрадовался. Все равно всего не заплюешь, как бы ни старался.

Ошалелым от такого вульгарного нападения Морок был не долго. Ранение его, похоже, только разозлило, а я по-прежнему оставался лакомым кусочком. Подобравшись, Морок взвился в воздух метра на два и вдруг стремительно обрушился прямо на меня. Удар при столкновении был довольно сильным, так что меня даже шатнуло назад, но я все же удержался на месте, сохраняя круг. В последнее мгновение я услышал чей-то испуганный голос, выкрикнувший мое имя, и с удивлением узнал Джуффина – больше по направлению, чем по голосу, потому что таким его слышать точно не привык.

Затем меня окружила тишина такая плотная, что я вряд ли услышал бы даже биение собственного сердца. В первое мгновение я испугался, что оглох и попытался крикнуть что-то, чтобы опровергнуть это, но своего голоса тоже не услышал. Однако мгновение спустя понял, что это не так: окружавшая меня тишина все же была не абсолютной. Отовсюду доносилось легкое глуховатое бульканье, словно я находился под толстым слоем воды. Я приоткрыл глаза. Меня окружало черное марево тумана, сквозь которое с трудом пробивались образы окружавших меня людей. Руки, ноги, голова – все тело было опутано черным дымком, вяло текущим, плотным и неожиданно искрящимся внутри синими и голубыми огоньками.

Все это продлилось не больше секунды. Затем тонким слоем меня окружили мелкие, не больше булавочной головки, золотистые светлячки. Они словно просачивались сквозь кожу, покидая тело и растворяясь в черном тумане. Меня словно ударило молнией. Острый разряд тока пробежался от головы к кончикам пальцев на руках и ногах, отчего конечности вмиг онемели. Я согнулся, но все же не упал. На ногах стоять было можно, по крайней мере пока. Я нервно, почти истерически усмехнулся. Грешные Магистры, и что теперь? Борьбе с иномирными тварями на лекции при вступлении в должность Ночного Лица не учили. Я попытался плюнуть, от всей души надеясь, что, может быть, изнутри яд подействует на Морока сильнее, и тот просто взорвется, как в старых фантастических фильмах, и я выйду целым, невредимым и, может быть, перемазанным в зеленой слизи – для поддержания традиции. Однако ничего не вышло. Я не смог ни вдохнуть, ни губами пошевелить без нового приступа боли, который заставил меня скрючиться. И что же это получается, я помог победить древнего злобного призрака, замочил – во всех смыслах этого слова – мертвого Магистра, терроризировавшего камеру в тюрьме Холоми, помог Шурфу избавиться от одного из демонов своего прошлого и даже, дырку в небе надо всем, создал собственный новый Мир, а меня сожрет дымчатая инопланетная тварь? Ну повезло так повезло.

И тут я вдруг вспомнил все громкие речи Джуффина о своем непомерном везении. А что если старик был прав? Что, если это и правда везение? Почему же эта тварь кинулась именно на меня, когда рядом были уроженцы Ехо с менее запутанной временной линией? Джуффин, которому за семь сотен лет, например, чем не идеальный шведский стол? Эта мысль меня вдруг подстегнула, и боль стала отступать. Я смог выпрямиться. Испугавшись такого неожиданного события, Морок дернулся, пытаясь еще крепче завернуть меня в свои туманные объятия. Стало чуть тяжелее и жарче, но боль уже не пронизывала тело – она стала сгущаться где-то в районе шеи. Запоздало я ощутил, что теперь она не была похожа на удар тока – скорее на острый, режущий кожу жар. Я взметнул руку к шее, но слишком поздно: веревочка, на которой висел ключ, лопнула, и, ярко блеснув, кусочек металла канул в черном тумане. Я ощутил, как тварь обрадовалась, и понял: ловушка была уничтожена, теперь она могла вырваться и скрыться где-нибудь в переулках Ехо. Пока мы снова ее найдем, она успеет убить еще Магистры знают, сколько человек. Или, того хуже, вообще сбежать из Мира.

Я попытался послать зов Джуффину, но ответом мне была тишина. В голове было пусто, аж звенело. Тогда я сделал первое, что пришло в голову, – вцепился в дымчатое тельце Морока, сжимая кулаки так, что побелели костяшки. Как ни странно, мне удалось его удержать. Похоже, он был удивлен не меньше меня: Морок вдруг взвыл, дернулся. Тонкие кольца тумана принялись биться о мои руки, оплетать запястья, очевидно пытаясь отодрать от себя сжатые пальцы, но я разозлился и начисто отказался их выпускать. Помирать – так с музыкой. Из тишины в голове вдруг возник совершенно ясный, чистый голос Доктора:

«Ловушка разрушена, Макс. Ты молодец. Держи его. И держись сам. Еще немного».

Я не ошибался, разум у него и правда был сильный, раз уж он сумел пробиться через плотное тело Морока.

Через несколько секунд я почувствовал, как начинает жечь ладони. Тварь билась в руках уже истерически, очевидно поняв, что попытка сожрать меня была чудовищной ошибкой. «Так тебе и надо, – злорадно подумал я, – зверюга, вурдалаков тебе в...» Окончание придумать я так и не сумел. Руки постепенно слабели. Их жгло огнем. Несколько лохматых лоскутков тумана уже выскользнули из постепенно немевших пальцев. Внезапно из темноты выплыли две чьи-то бледные руки и легли поверх моих. Я ошарашенно поднял взгляд и увидел перед собой лицо Эми. 

– Ты рехнулась?! – выдавил я, заметив, как она морщится от боли – жар, должно быть, облизывал и ее пальцы. Но она только улыбалась:

– Не волнуйся, у них все под контролем. – Она увернулась от взлетевшего туманного щупальца, метившего ей в лицо. – Еще несколько секунд. 

Я кивнул. Удерживать Морока вдвоем оказалось на удивление проще. Точнее, держал-то я его по-прежнему один. Пальцы Эми проходили его тело насквозь, не прижимая ни единого волокна, но ладони ее были прохладными, и это придавало мне сил держать его за двоих.

Глухая тишина постепенно рассеивалась – видимо, слабела власть Морока над моим телом. Как из-под слоя воды, начали долетать звуки: вой и рычание твари, уже привычное жужжание прибора Доктора, голоса. Слева, совсем близко, практически над ухом, послышалось натужное сипение. Повернув голову, сквозь медленно рассеивающийся дымок я увидел напряженное лицо Джуффина. Вытянув руки перед собой и расставив пальцы, он словно упирался руками в существо, то ли удерживая его, то ли отталкивая. От ладоней его исходил слабый голубоватый свет, и тело Морока в этом месте вибрировало, словно поверхность пруда, в которую бросили камень. Я был готов дать голову на отсечение, что и глаза его бледно светились мягким голубым светом.

«Будь готов, парень», – услышал я его в своей голове, и никогда еще Безмолвная речь Джуффина так меня не радовала.

– Давай, Шурф! – вдруг крикнул он, и остатки волокнистой тьмы сверху вниз вдруг прорезал ослепительно яркий белоснежный свет. Хорошо же, грешные Магистры, что мне уже не раз довелось сражаться бок о бок с Лонли-Локли, и я был к этому действительно готов. Повинуясь инстинкту, я разомкнул ноющие пальцы, отбросил руки Эми, оттолкнул ее назад и сам отшатнулся прочь, в последнюю секунду увидев, как она, от неожиданности потеряв равновесие, вылетает из тумана и падает на траву. Светящиеся пальцы Шурфа прорезали дымку между нами. Морок взвыл от боли, дернулся и, окончательно отпустив меня, взвился в воздух и там рассыпался на тонкие лохмотья черного тумана, быстро гаснущие в свете фонарей.

Звуки и краски мира вернулись, и я наконец свободно вздохнул. Все участники операции, усталые и помятые, но вполне живые, довольно переглядывались. Ярче всех лучился радостью Доктор: если бы он мог, он бы, наверное, затмил собой весь ночной свет Ехо. Но так как это явно было не под силу даже ему, он просто старательно светился широченной улыбкой. 

Дышать было все еще тяжело, ладони горели, и я опустил их на колени и согнулся, переводя дыхание. Кожа на руках покраснела, виднелись длинные следы, словно я боролся не с бестелесным туманом, а с гигантским жалящим спрутом. Поймав взгляд Лонли-Локли, я послал ему по Безмолвной речи лаконичное, но искреннее слово благодарности. Он улыбнулся своей новой улыбкой – едва заметно, уголком губ, – и кивнул.

– Ну, парень, – услышал я рядом с собой усталый, но довольный донельзя голос Джуффина, – только я подумаю, что ты превзошел все мои ожидания, как ты снова меня удивляешь.

Я усмехнулся. Вышло с трудом.

– Ну, вы же меня знаете, Джуффин. Я внезапная натура. – Задним умом я отметил, что язык у меня заплетается, делая речь еще более невнятной, чем обычно, и это, наверное, не очень хорошо. Заметил это и Джуффин.

– Думаю, нам всем сейчас не повредит глоток бальзама Кахара, – констатировал он, положив руку мне на плечо.

– Да, а мне – целый кувшин, – обнаглев, заявил я и, оттолкнувшись от своих колен, выпрямился.

Мир тут же куда-то поплыл, потемнел, и я отключился.

 

Когда я пришел в себя, спину подпирали мягкие подушки, обожженные ладони приятно холодило, а вокруг тихо переговаривались голоса. Открывать глаза не хотелось – полулежать в кресле в легкой темноте и прохладе было слишком хорошо. В паре метров от меня звенела посуда. Голоса что-то бубнили, но постепенно слух сосредотачивался, и наконец я сумел разобрать слова.

– Вот так и живем, – проговорил Джуффин, очевидно подытоживая какой-то рассказ. – Что скажешь?

– Весело живете, – отозвался Доктор.

У обоих были довольные, бодрые голоса зарядившихся бальзамом Кахара людей. Самое странное, что я себя чувствовал так, словно мне он был уже и не нужен, хотя буквально только что, кажется, умер посреди улицы.

– Веселее, чем до Кодекса?

Доктор фыркнул.

– Ну уж, скажешь тоже. До Кодекса мы с тобой могли такого шороху в Ехо навести – еще лет шестьсот вспоминали бы.

Джуффин хмыкнул, то ли недовольно, то ли польщенно, а может, сразу все вместе.

– Потише, Доктор, уронишь мой авторитет в глазах преемника, – ворчливо проговорил он и вдруг проницательно добавил: – Он ведь уже давно очнулся, лежит и подслушивает.

Я едва не рассмеялся.

– Я не подслушиваю, я отдыхаю, – возразил я и открыл глаза. Мир вспыхнул перед ними ярко, на мгновение ослепив меня. Проморгавшись, я огляделся. Мы, конечно же, были в нашем с шефом кабинете в Доме у Моста. Джуффин развалился за своим столом, Доктор – напротив. Меня же бережно пристроили в кресло, обложив подушками. На столике рядом стояла рюмка, на дне которой еще оставалась капля заветного бальзама Кахара. Зараза, даже не дал насладиться вкусом. Впрочем, наверное, так было нужно – уж очень быстро я отключился там, в саду.

Тюрбан с меня сняли, или он сам свалился, когда я без чувств рухнул на траву. Отросшие волосы – ну и свинья я, когда я в последний раз стригся? – рассыпались и лезли в глаза. Я смахнул их и заметил, что руки до локтя покрыты чем-то белым и жестковатым, похожим на засохшую «болтанку», которой в детстве мне мазали ушибы и ссадины. От нее исходил приятный мятный запах и чувствовался легкий холодок.

– Горазд ты пугать, Макс, – ворчливо буркнул Джуффин, подсовывая мне чашку с камрой. Я сел прямее и с удовольствием влил в себя сразу половину. 

– Неужели вы за меня испугались, сэр? – не удержавшись, подколол его я. – А чего за меня бояться? Вы же знаете, я везучий.

– Ага, везучий, – повторил он, наверное, ругая себя за то, что так часто меня в этом уверял. Можно подумать, окончательно поверив в это, я превратился в безрассудного, не ценящего свою жизнь адреналинового наркомана. Спасибо, жить мне нравилось. Тем более, что в Ехо я обживаться только начал.

– Ты уж извини, что я так распереживался, сэр Макс, – язвительно продолжил Джуффин, снова приземлившись за свой стол. – Просто не каждый день вот так видишь, как Смерть помирает.

До меня наконец дошло, что он не шутит, и в самом деле, видать, переживал. А если переживает такой мудрый и опытный старик, как Джуффин Халли, значит, все и правда серьезно.

– Серьезнее некуда, – ответил моим мыслям Почтеннейший Начальник, слегка смягчившись. – Ты хоть понял, что там случилось?

Я пожал плечами, краем глаза заметив, что Доктор с интересом следит за нашим разговором. Никого в комнате больше не было, и я мимоходом подумал, что Джуффин, должно быть, отправил всех отдыхать после тяжелого боя. Или просто выгнал всех, чтобы вволю посекретничать. Это наш «па-а-ачтеннейший начальник» страсть как любил. Тем более что поговорить было о чем: со мной опять произошло не пойми что, и всем явно хотелось объяснений. Я буквально осязал повисший в воздухе вопрос.

– Ни малейшего понятия, – ответил я. Гордость я задавил сразу после того, как стал ядовитым – признавать свою тупость все равно было проще.

Джуффин воззрился на Доктора.

– Ну ты видишь, с чем мне приходится иметь дело? – с наигранным страданием возопил он. Доктор усмехнулся и наклонился ко мне, уперевшись локтями в колени.

– Ты и правда везучий парень, – не без уважения сказал он. – Даже не представляешь, насколько.

Впору было рассмеяться. Все сговорились, что ли?

– Знаете, Доктор, я перестал пытаться измерить степень своей удачливости – от греха подальше.

Он улыбнулся.

– Здравая мысль, молодец. Незнание своих лимитов – лучший вид защиты, особенно от незнакомых опасностей, я сам его частенько применяю. Но, если хочешь, можешь оценить вот что: то, что ты там сделал, лично я считал невозможным. Мороком его назвали не просто так. Он как привидение – просачивается в щели в измерениях, крадет чужое время и исчезает без следа. Это порождение времени, сотканное из украденных часов чужих жизней, и прикасаться к нему, в буквальном смысле держать его в руках люди не способны. Чувствительные ко времени существа, подобные мне, это могут, потому что у нас, как правило, большой запас времени, больший, чем у людей, даже местных. За те несколько секунд, что я держал его за хвост, я, наверное, помолодел десятка на четыре лет. Это еще хорошо, что у меня память крепкая. 

Я тактично смолчал. Последние слова, признаться, меня слегка смутили и ошарашили. До сих пор я встречался с самыми разными тварями, населяющими Мир: мертвецами, привидениями, мстительными духами, порождениями кошмаров, Магистрами мертвыми и живыми, даже мой земляк каким-то образом просочился в щелку в Двери между Мирами. Но до сих пор все они были людьми. Если я правильно понял трескотню Доктора… в общем, к Меламори ему лучше не приближаться. Так, на всякий грешный случай.

– В общем, как ты умудрился удержать его на этой стороне Щели, куда он ринулся сразу же после того, как разорвал ловушку, уму непостижимо, – вставил Джуффин и наконец улыбнулся. – И в кого ты у нас такой особенный, а, Макс?

Я со смущенной улыбкой развел руками.

– Учусь у лучших, – уклончиво ответил я, на всякий случай не уточняя, у кого, а то Джуффин ненароком подумал бы, что я пытаюсь ему польстить или, напротив, его обидеть.

Меня вдруг огрела по голове мысль: почему мой голос, сорванный не одним десятком пачек сигарет, внезапно стал таким мягким и мелодичным? Отставив кружку, я поднялся и подскочил к зеркалу в дальнем конце кабинета. 

Человек, который пялился на меня оттуда большими, круглыми, словно блюдца, от изумления глазами ясного серого цвета – я с трудом припомнил, что утром в домашнем зеркале они были карими, все-таки права была Меламори, – смотрел никак не сэр Макс из Ехо, Ночное Лицо Почтеннейшего Начальника Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска, Смерть на Королевской службе. Это был молодой, еще не заматеревший Макс из старого Мира, диспетчер в редакции малотиражной газеты, парень с лучистым взглядом, двадцатилетним лицом и потрескавшимися, но не разбитыми еще надеждами. Который вдобавок обрядился в черный балахон, в котором выглядел просто нелепо, хотя еще утром на сэре Максе тот сидел как влитой.

– Грешные Магистры!

Я со стыдом услышал, как голос позорно дал петуха. Щеки Макса в зеркале покраснели, и я поспешно отвернулся.

– Это что? Это я таким останусь? – вскричал я, уже представляя себе хохот Мелифаро, сочувствие Меламори, которая и так была старше меня лет на семьдесят, и недоуменные, вовсе не испуганные взгляды горожан, лицезреющих мальчишку в мантии Смерти. 

К счастью, Джуффин сжалился и шутить надо мной не стал, хотя, дырку в небе над ним, я видел, как ему хотелось.

– Расслабься, – улыбнулся Доктор, успокаивающе взмахнув рукой. – Морок уничтожен, и время Ехо, которое он сожрал, вернется к владельцам. Конечно, мертвых, увы, уже не вернуть, но остальные пострадавшие скоро поправятся. Дай только время, темпоральным частицам нужно найти путь домой. К завтрашнему утру будешь в норме.

Я немного успокоился. Но обратно в свое кресло сел так, чтобы зеркало мне было не видно даже краем глаза. Не нравился мне этот Макс без приставки «сэр». 

– Ладно, тогда еще вопрос. Если эта тварь сожрала десять лет моей жизни, почему я помню все вплоть до последней секунды? Вы же говорили, что она и память сжирает.

Доктор кивнул.

– Поэтому я и сказал, что тебе повезло. Ты не только смог удержать Морока в руках и сохранил память – ты живым остался. За то время, что ты находился в темпоральном поле, ты должен был исчезнуть с лица земли. Сам подумай. Я держал его за хвост секунд десять, а потерял сорок лет. Ты цеплялся за него минут семь.

Я сглотнул ком в горле. Смерть – это одно. Плавали, знаем. А вот нерождение… Веселая перспективка.

Следивший за выражением моего лица Джуффин хмыкнул.

– Вот, теперь понял.

– А еще знаешь, что? – Доктор весело подмигнул мне из-под длинной челки. – Твоя временная линия устаканилась. И, на твое счастье, все-таки решила остановиться на местном летоисчислении.

Я спиной почувствовал, как облегченно выдохнул Джуффин. Еще бы, мужик в первый день, как узнал, что мои сородичи редко доживают до девяноста лет, здорово перепугался.

– Я думаю, – продолжил Доктор, откинувшись на спинку стула, вытянув и без того длинные ноги, задрав голову к потолку и сцепив руки на животе, – что дело не только в твоей особенности, Макс, но и в особенности Ехо. Сердце Мира – это не просто слова, оно действительно обладает большой силой. А еще… а еще я _видел_ , что случилось, Макс. Через твою память, когда послал тебе зов. Ты его _отогнал_. Это было круто.

– Действительно, – вдруг сказал я, вспоминая свои ощущения внутри этого монстра. Полосовавшая меня от головы до ног боль наверняка означала потерю времени. Но это продолжалось очень недолго. Я помнил, как монстр испугался, потеряв свою власть надо мной. Это что, была какая-то там степень защиты? Или вообще что-то совершенно сверхъестественное, нестандартное даже для Ехо?

Мне вдруг остро захотелось закурить. Как никогда. То ли усталость и переживания последних дней взяли свое, то ли окончательно достал до печенок собственный молодой голос, но мне было просто необходимо обязательно его снова обкурить. Практически не задумываясь, я засунул руку в карман… и буквально спустя мгновение вынул ее, сжимая между пальцами тлеющую, больше чем наполовину скуренную сигарету. Честно слово, я даже забыл обрадоваться, что у меня на этот раз все так легко и непринужденно получилось.

Я сладко затянулся, не обращая внимания ни на хорошо скрываемое недовольство консервативного Джуффина, ни на заметное удивление Доктора. Однако ни тот, ни другой так ничего и не сказали – и хвала Магистрам. Не хватало еще что-то объяснять в такую минуту.

– Что именно ты сделал, Макс? – спросил Джуффин, с явным удовольствием потягивая камру. Ох, любил он мне задавать этот вопрос! И когда он привыкнет, что отвечаю я практически одно и то же?

Я пожал плечами.

– Честно говоря, так и не понял. Было больно. Я просто вспомнил, как вы все время твердили мне о моей удачливости, Джуффин. И вдруг решил… а ну к Магистрам эту тварь, что если мне повезло, что Морок выбрал именно меня? Может, нам всем повезло – я ведь имею привычку распространять свое везение на окружающих… – я поразмыслил еще мгновение и признался: – Ну, и еще я разозлился.

Джуффин расхохотался.

– Честно слово, сэр Макс, никогда не слышал, чтобы непобедимую тварь из другого Мира изгоняли исключительно силой своих непомерных эмоций! Я, пожалуй, перестану тебя третировать за эмоциональность.

– Нет, Джуффин. Не перестанете, – уверенно возразил я, туша сигарету о блюдце. Жаль, что окурок оказался такой короткий, но с паршивой овцы, как говорили мои незабвенные соотечественники…

Он пожал плечами.

– Ну, может быть. Но отныне ты будешь знать, что это я любя.

Дверь открылась, и в кабинет влетела Эми. Огненно-рыжие волосы растрепались, свою кожаную куртку она где-то оставила. Ее ладошки были намазаны той же белой мазью, однако, судя по тонкому слою, ей досталось гораздо меньше, чем мне. 

Стоило ей войти в комнату, как Доктор разом изменился в лице: он весь как-то посветлел, помолодел и подтянулся, раздвинув губы в широченной улыбке. Я бы подумал, что он влюблен, если бы в глазах нашего пришельца не было столько отеческой доброты.

– Ну, как тебе буривухи? – спросил он, приподнимаясь навстречу подруге. Видимо, она только что вернулась с экскурсии в удивительные владения Луукфи Пэнца, Мастера Хранителя Знаний и по совместительству лучшего и единственного друга местных буривухов. Кроме, разумеется, Куруша, на удивление любившего общество и остальных людей. Эми разрывало от восторга, она, не замедляя шага, кинулась Доктору на шею.

– Они просто потрясающие! – Она вынула из кармана небольшое тонкое перо. – Смотри. Это мне Саруф подарил. Он такой хороший! Кажется, я ему понравилась. А Луукфи такой приятный!

Следом за тараторящей, словно пятилетняя девчонка в парке аттракционов, Эми в кабинет ввалился улыбающийся до ушей Мелифаро. Таким довольным я не видел его уже давно, и эта счастливая перемена, по сравнению с практически траурным утром, когда я отпаивал его в своем кабинете, несказанно радовала глаз. Видимо, ему уже сообщили, что с преследовавшим его кошмаром покончено. Я приготовился к насмешкам над своей двадцатилетней рожей, но, к моему удивлению, Мелифаро проявил небывалый такт и просто помахал мне рукой.

– Как ощущения, Ночной Кошмар? – громко поинтересовался он. – Мы уж было подумали, всё, допрыгался наш изрыгающий смерть монстр. Отплевался.

– Дождешься ты, как же, – усмехнулся я. – Я еще не закончил тебя терроризировать, Девятый Том.

Заметив чудесно выздоровевшего героя сегодняшнего дня, Эми отлепилась от Доктора и, с не меньшим азартом подбежав ко мне, вдруг обвила руками шею и звонко чмокнула в щеку. От такого неожиданного проявления чувств я даже слегка ошалел.

– Это за что?

Она улыбнулась.

– Да просто так. За то, что ты молодец.

Я хотел было что-то ответить, хотя и сам не знал, какую чушь собирался пороть, но Мелифаро меня опередил:

– А как же я, незабвенная? Неужели я не заслужил поцелуя?

Все рассмеялись. Эми подарила поцелуй и сияющему от удовольствия Мелифаро. 

 

Несколько часов после этого мы, оставив в Доме у Моста одного Куруша, весело провели всем Войском – потому что произошедшие невиданные события удержали от священного сна даже Мелифаро и Меламори – сначала в «Обжоре», посвящая Эми и Доктора во все тонкости лучшей кухни Ехо, а затем на улицах, делая то же самое с его прекрасными видами. Когда гости сообщили, что им пора уезжать, я даже слегка расстроился. Доктор меня интриговал не только своей таинственностью и иномирностью, но и несносной, почти детской гиперактивностью и простым и дружелюбным обхождением его со всеми. Эми была очень приятной девушкой и при этом дивным рассказчиком. С того момента, как, усевшись за стол, Мелифаро попросил ее рассказать о каких-нибудь путешествиях с Доктором, ей не давали умолкнуть ни на секунду. Даже деловитый Джуффин и вечно спокойный Лонли-Локли, казалось, беззастенчиво увлеклись. Что уж говорить о сэре Кофе, большом любителе послушать. На эту картинку было любо-дорого посмотреть. 

Однако время расставания все-таки подошло, ранним, еще сумрачным, утром мы распрощались, Джуффин на радостях с барского плеча выдал всем и каждому под одному Дню Свободы от забот, и ближе к рассвету провожать Доктора и Эми в их неизведанный Мир отправились только мы с Почтеннейшим Начальником.

Синяя будка, ТАРДИС, стояла в заросшем саду под окнами пустующего дома и мягко освещала траву вокруг себя белыми квадратами. Мы собрались у дверей и обменивались пустыми, но приятными прощаниями, которыми люди обычно обмениваются, подозревая, что больше никогда не увидятся. Эми в очередной раз обняла меня, мы по-дружески обменялись шутками и пожелали друг другу веселых приключений. Не уверен, что мы знали, чего на самом деле друг другу желаем: похоже, для нас обоих «веселые приключения» были в девяти случаях из десяти связаны со смертельной опасностью, а такие вещи как-то странно желать. 

– Береги своего парня, – сказал тем временем Доктор Джуффину, похлопывая того по спине. – Он себя еще покажет.

– Страшно представить, – усмехнулся мой шеф, косясь на меня блестящим хитрым глазом. – Правда, мне бы не пришлось его беречь, если бы он не был таким удачливым на приключения.

– Вы этого удачливого сами себе выбрали в помощники, Джуффин, так что терпите, – беззлобно огрызнулся я. Мы рассмеялись.

Наконец, Доктор и Эми в последний раз махнули нам на прощание, зашли в свой невозможный корабль, и дверь за ними захлопнулась. Лампочка на крыше моргнула, снова и снова, по пустынной улице разнесся яростный скрип и скрежет. Мы отступили на пару шагов. Подняв мощный ветер, взметнувший полы наших лоохи, ТАРДИС начала растворяться прямо в воздухе. Судя по выражению лица Джуффина, это было в порядке вещей, так что я решил тоже ничему не удивляться.

Синяя будка в последний раз сверкнула на прощание белым огоньком и исчезла. Резкий скрежет еще несколько мгновений повисел в воздухе и растворился следом.

После короткого молчания я, не отводя взгляда от того места, где она только что стояла, и чувствуя абсолютную солидарность шефа в этом вопросе, тихо спросил:

– Джуффин… Кто он вообще такой?

Мой начальник помолчал, то ли подбирая слова, то ли раздумывая, сколько информации можно безопасно вылить на меня, чтобы окончательно не разорвать мой несчастный мозг, а затем сдался.

– Знаешь, Макс… Когда дело касается Доктора, я стараюсь не задумываться над этим вопросом. А теперь иди-ка ты домой, спи, читай или таскай свои ностальгические сувениры из-под подушки. Только не возвращайся, пока полностью не поправишься. Видеть не могу твою младенческую рожу.

Уж в чем в чем, а в этом я с ним был полностью согласен.

**Author's Note:**

> * Отсылка к книге Майкла Муркока «Приход Террафилов».


End file.
